Photoshoots
by Yukinya
Summary: Ikki is a teen who looks like Naruto. On the other hand, there’s this guy Miguel who just transferred to his school and is much of a clone of Sasuke. Both hate each other... can a photoshoot made by Ikki's sister bring them together? Or... will it? Yaoi!
1. Prologue

Photoshoots

Summary: Ikki is a teen who looks like Naruto. On the other hand, there's this guy Miguel who just transferred to his school and is much of a clone of Sasuke. How can a photoshoot made by Ikki's sister bring them together? Or... will it? Yaoi!

Warnings: None really... some swearing, little violence, fluff, attempt at humor, boys love... the basics xD

A/N: First of all, this thing came at random for me. I've written for like four or five years and this is the most... 'intriguing' piece of crap I've ever made. I wanted to write something about Naruto for my first posting on this site but any ideas were hitting me... then BANG! This thing got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. Oh, and sorry for such a long speech... you may read the story now, lol.

For the first and last time, the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did, Sasuke would kidnap Naru-chan for his own yaoi selfishness and Deidara would most likely have Sasori and Tobi-chan fighting over him... so yeah. Me no own. And ah, I don't own Microsoft Windows Seven, either... though I don't know if I'd want that.

* * *

_Naru-chan's Journal – February 13th, 11:37AM_

_First day of school~! I'm so excited I coudln't sleep. I kept on wondering about how it would be – to see some old friends, some new ones too, plague the teachers with pranks... just the usual. Well... of course it'd be even nicer right now if I had gotten decent sleep, what as I said before didn't exactly happen. A nap wouldn't do me bad... there's yet more than an hour before school. I'll update later with my day ;D_

Ikki sighed contently, clicking his notebook into shutdown – normally he'd just hit that on/off button, but Windows Seven had its cons too (he'd almost killed himself when he left the computer sleeping for a whole night). He jumped on his bed that was thankfully close and closed his eyes, forcing himself into sleep. When he woke up a few minutes later – okay, so it wasn't just a few minutes later: when he looked at the clock it read 12:57PM – he had three minutes left before the school bell rang. He could live very near the building, but it wasn't enough – he couldn't take a bath, wear his clothes, comb his hair and wear his lenses in so little time. But he still had to try. He quickly picked himself up and took a record time shower, drying himself with a towel and wearing his clothes. He picked up first his black boxers, then he wore the white school shirt uniform and orange pants that he bought especially for that day – not too tight, not too baggy (his sister shoved some 'fashion sense' into his mind). He then wore white socks and put his white tennis on before he picked up his blue contact lenses (he wasn't born with the sea orbs he wanted) and put them on. He did his hair in no time before he picked up his cellphone, keys and backpack before sprinting out of his house, runnning down the hallway and mentally cursing his sister for not calling him before.

When he finally reached the school, he kept running – he wanted a few minutes to spare before the teacher came in, even if it was the first day of the school year and those lazy teachers didn't really make them do something. He reached his classroom quickly – last one of the hallway – and stepped inside with a deep inhale before he spotted his friends and walked to them. "Yo there guys!" He was greeted back with little energy from his friends. "Oh, c'mon! I've got some good pranks I've _got_ to put into practice, and I need some help." One of his female friends jolted up from her seat. "I help!" Named July, she wasn't the oh-so-caring high school girl – she was the devil impersonated, as much people liked to say. And she liked it. "Great!" Ikki put his backpack on the table beside July and sat down, stretching his arms high up his head.

It would be _such_ a great day.

-

Call it luck, call it bless, call it whatever you see fit – Ikki just _never_ got caught while pranking. For a first, on the middle of the class, the teen asked Lucy to go and talk with the teacher, do anything to distract him. She did so and when he felt it was safe, he picked up the teacher's pen, got it wet with Super Bounder and glued the thing to the desk. He quietly went back to his place and gave his friend a thumbs up – she broke up her conversation with the teacher and walked back to her seat. The old rag of a teacher sat back down on his desk and tried several times to pick up his pen – fruitless tries. ''What the..." At that, the other students looked up at him and saw the man's tries on getting back his pencil. He was letting out some very strange curses while the class burst into laughing – and anyone pointed Ikki as the villain.

The next pranks were put into practice with the other teachers at random, and again, anyone told just anyone that who did it was Ikki. _Really, what a great day!_, he thought in glee. When it was time for lunch, Ikki ran over his sister's classroom to call her up and piss her off. "So why didn't you wake me up?"

"Aww, sorry Naru-chan. You were so cute sleeping I just couldn't do it." Naru-chan was a nickname his sister had put on him. You see, the guy was exactly like Naruto from the series. Tall, lean and slightly built up, with a light tan to his skin and gosh, the face was just the same. He even did something to his hair to make it blonde, spiked it up at every possible angle and used contacts. The only thing he didn't do was to put the whisker marks on his cheeks. _That'd be too poser._, he thought. "N- N- Naru... Naru-chan, look over there! Just what the hell...?" Ikki lifted a brow before looking at the direction his sister, called Victoria (or Vick-chan as he'd likely say), instructed him.

There it was – it wasn't Super Man, it wasn't Batman or Robin, or even Brad Pitt – it was _Sasuke_. It was damned_ Sasuke._ And if it wasn't, it was a very well done cosplay – same lean body structure, same pale skin, the black eyes and duck-butt hair. Even the _cold stare_, for God's sake! "Naru-chan! We've got to have a word with him!"

"Eh?!" Before he knew, Ikki was being pulled by his sister until the two of them faced the stoic Uchiha-ish guy. "Hello there! Do you watch Naruto?" The teen made a low 'hn' sound with his throat, taking a fast look at the girl and an even faster look at Ikki. "Wow, so cool! You look like the original Sasuke! What's your name?" Ikki could faintly see a twitch on the other's lips, a twitch wanting to tug down and form a scowl. "Miguel."

"Nice! I'm Victoria and this is my brother Icaro. So coool, now we've got both Naru and Sasu here!" Little did the two know that the girl's mind was working on some very damning yaoi content, way too explicit to expose here, mind you – T rated fic, remember?

The talk ended just as soon as it started – the bell had rang again and they had to go back to their classrooms. Ikki hadn't noticed but he shared the same classroom as that Miguel guy. At some points, he glanced at the duck-butt headed teen but saw nothing really interesting. The guy seemed like a statue, not really moving much during class. By the end of the school day, Ikki quickly stepped out of the room and ended up beside the raven. "So... Sasuke's cool and overpower and all, but are you a stuck-up bastard like him?" Miguel turned his head to face the hyper teen, being put against a shiny white smile much like the real Naruto's. "Yup." Ikki's smile turned into a thougative pout as he eyed the monotone teen beside him. "Really?" Miguel lifted a hand and pointed at his blank expression. "What image do you get? Dobe." The nickname made Ikki's eyebrow twitched. "Teme.", he spat back. He fiercely turned his head away from the other – he really hated people like that.

Oh, he had just the impression that their relationship would be much like Naruto and Sasuke's. He just wished he didn't end up kissing Miguel in some kind of accident. Or killing him. Killing was bad.

When he got back home, he jumped the shower again and after that he got back to his computer. He flipped it open and started it. _Dammit, this takes hell to load!_ Ikki swore; someday he'd send Bill Gates an e-mail with some very colorful language and try to hack into one of his computers to shit up his 'hard work'. When the thing finally loaded, he entered his Journal to type something newer. It was jut one of his habits – he was an open book when it came to routine. And he always described it as if it was a super-hero's story, something really interesting (what normally was not the case, since routines are, well, routines).

_Naru-chan's Journal – February 13th, 18:49PM_

_Today was really fun! ...except the part I was late and had to run like hell to reach the gates before they closed. You know, I enjoyed it a lot though – even if I was really pissed at nee-chan for not having me woke up in time. The teachers were as always – fell into my pranks just like usual and they made my day xD. But you know, there's this Miguel guy there – he looks sooo much like Sasuke! The putrid part is that he's like him on the acting way too. He dared to call me dobe! How could he do that?!_

_What can I say; war is starting. I'll haunt him even in his dreams to get him go crazy – I'm pretty good at that, should I say. Miguel-teme... prepare yourself, you will suffer at my hands! *evil laugh*_

With a smirk, Ikki saved his text and got his computer to shut down flipping it closed. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

Okay, pretty short but it's just the prologue so please forgive poor me. One more thing, english is _not_ my mother language so even using it for around five or six years there should be _lots_ of mistakes. Please tell me what you think, both about the story and about my 'the book is on the table' english :D

Review and I'll send you cookies, but flames can and will be used to torture a bottle of Coke! Next chapter should come out soon! Ja ne! :3


	2. Going the Wrong Way

Photoshoots

A/N: Thank you Kaitou Ryuki-san for being the first reviewer! And thanks for the hits, minna-san! ^ ^~... and wow, I updated so soon! I just _had_ to write this; I was really inspired :O

Without much to say, please enjoy the story and click the little box at the end of the page! :D

* * *

Ikki chuckled evilly, bringing the attention of his friends to him. They looked at each other for some time, not really knowing what was happening that made him chuckle every two minutes. Lucy couldn't contain herself anymore and poked his shoulder. "Nee, Ikki, what's so funny?" The blonde turned his head up, staring in slight confusion at his friend before letting out a smirk. "Nothing, just making evil plans. Don't worry, it doesn't involve blood." _Unfortunately I need him alive. I can't make a dead person go insane, now can I?_ He instantly shoved those thoughts away – if he thought too much, he'd end up discovering a way of indeed doing that. He turned his gaze to the door as his newly found rival stepped in the classroom. The raven didn't seem to notice the cold glares he was receiving and calmly walked to his seat, on the opposite side Ikki was. The blonde let out another smirk – he would have his fun today. He even made a list of things to piss Miguel off – and he thought, _what a good list_.

The teacher entered the classroom not much later. Not that Ikki cared – he was too busy staring maliciously at the duck-butt headed teen. Eventually the latter noticed that someone was digging a hole in the side of his head and turned to face said person. As he spotted Ikki, his eyes narrowed and he turned his head back to facing the teacher, muttering 'dobe' under his breath. Ikki smirked. _Item one of the list: stare until he's annoyed... check._ He found that item pretty cliché but it worked as a slow beginning – he'd let the worst for later. A few minutes after that, it was time to act again.

Item two: death paper balls.

He had lots of paper balls prepared on his backpack – he had made them the night before, deciding that if he lost time with them on class it wouldn't have the same impact, and Miguel would instantly notice that something was off. Ikki liked to be prepared, and he already had a plan in his mind if the teacher scolded him – he'd go down, but Miguel would go down with him. He chuckled evilly for the thousandth time that day and picked up the first ball. Aiming it at the top of Miguel's head, Ikki threw the white thing. It hit right on the spot and the Sasuke-ish teen looked around, trying to find the source of the insolence. His gaze finally fell upon Ikki, but the teen had long since stopped looking at him. Miguel huffed and got back to his duties. Not much later, another ball came flying and hit the side of his head. He almost broke his pencil in two, but kept the cool and ignored. At the third ball, he did brake the poor pencil. He glared sideways at the blonde dobe who was _obviously_ faking paying attention to class. The brunette turned his head back to his book, picking another pencil up to finish his work. Another ball hit him and he breathed in deeply, exhaling and doing it once again. He was losing his patience.

Fifth ball – and this one hit him especially hard. He jumped from his sit yelling "what the hell?!", as he glared at Ikki. The blonde, in turn, tilted his head to one side faking confusion. "Can you sit down, please? I need to continue my class.", said the teacher to Miguel as a vein popped out of her forehead. Miguel glared at Ikki again before sitting down and recomposing himself. _Item two... check!_

Item three: first graders of doom.

Ikki knew one thing – the first graders of his school (that had both elementary and high students) were _hell_. He had been with them once and he knew not to mess with them. _Never_. And he had just the plan to shove Sasuke into them.

In his school, always someday on the first week of the school year, the first graders would go on all the classes to give the other students lollipops and random candies (strange tradition) and hang out for some time. Today was the day they'd come over his classroom, and, if Miguel was really a 'clone' of Sasuke he'd just hate to be around loud, hyper children clutching into him as if they needed it for dear life – the blonde knew that when it happened, little Sasuke-chan would _die_.

As if on clue, the first graders strode into the classroom knocking their teacher out of the way. One of them screamed, "Merry Christmaaaas!" Ikki sweatdropped. These children were insane – it was _February_, for God's sake! Their poor teacher finally managed to get past the tiny crowd and stood in front of the classroom. "Sorry to interrupt, but the kids will give you all some candies." Just as he finished, the children started yelling something without much sense and jumped around. Ikki used that little time to go around the classroom and quietly sat down behind Miguel. He united all of his breath and yelled for the children while pointing at the raven, "WHO WILL GIVE CANDIES TO MIGUEL-CHAN FIRST?" Oh, that always worked. The children yay'ed in unison and ran like hell to the now more than pale brunette. Ikki ran back to his seat before the crowd of tiny demons reached him, and soon all of the kids were jumping on Miguel's lap, shoving candies into his backpack, on his pockets and even some on his mouth all while screaming, 'I gave him the candies first!' or 'No, it was me!'. They played with his hair and messed up his clothes, before they finally receeded to calmly give the other students their candies.

Miguel stood still, eyes widened and looking like he saw a ghost such was his paleness before he finally realized what just happened and turned his head to glare daggers at Ikki, who was laughing his ass off. _Item three... check!_

Item four: Bananas From Hell.

This one Ikki thought of when he was watching Woody Woodpecker. He seriosuly didn't know why he watched that crap, but at least he got another idea – but this one was tricky. _It's worth the try._, thought the teen. He already had a banana rind on a plastic bag by his backpack (oh, he _was_ preparated indeed)... he just needed the right oportunity and he knew it would come by recess.

When recess did come, Iikki made sure to exit the classroom before Miguel, being careful for the other not to see the rind on his hand. He rested his back on a wall and let the rind just a few feet across from him – now he just had to wait for the big show. Miguel made his way out of the classroom, frantically turning his head around to look for someone to kill. He spotted just the perfect person – the very one who tried so hard to piss him off. He marched heavily to said person, not averting his gaze from the blonde who was smirking rather triumphantly at him. His steps were filled with anger as he approached the blonde dobe, when the worst case scenario happened.

Oh, Miguel _did_ slide on the rind – but he ended up falling above Ikki, sending both to the ground, mouth to mouth. They widened their eyes, lips still connected, and shoved one another away, coughing harshly and wiping their mouths with the back of their hands. They heard a squeal and looked up, seeing Ikki's sister looking quite amused by the happening. "O – Oh my... oh my God! I knew this would happen!" She made a little victory dance and checked her camera, squealing again. "Argh! Don't you tell me you got that in there!"

"Oh, Naru-chan, I do have it. He-he-he." With a smirk and – was it blood on her nose? – she ran back to her classroom, leaving the two boys on their own. _Item four... fail. And I'm seriously starting to think that this is getting way too much like the Naruto series. Even the accidental kiss?! Please don't tell me there's an Orochimaru coming! _The teen sighed and pulled himself up, turned his body to the direction of his classroom, but found a very angry Miguel glaring at him. "How _dare_ you.", he said in a cold voice, but it wasn't enough to shake the blonde. "You _dobe, usuratonkachi_!"

"What now, teme? PMS-ing just 'coz of a little kiss?" They glared at each other, gritting their teeth. So maybe it was really getting too much like the series.

-

The next day they didn't exchange words, as usual, but neither looks – of course they cursed under their breaths and killed one another in mind, but nothing too serious. But Ikki was slowly getting frightened with the looks he was receiving from his sister – he knew she was planning something. She was just like that, always planning things to make Ikki go mad. And she always had her way. Ikki's fears lit up again the day after, again by recess, when his sister approached him and dragged him by the wrist until they were facing Miguel. "Okay guys! I just have the perfect idea for a new Deviation but I need the help of you _both_." The blonde's eye twitched; he was sure he wasn't going to like that idea. "You will make a photoshoot with me!" Both Ikki and Miguel's faces fell as they stared at Victoria. "what?! You made so much fuss about a damn photoshoot?!", said Ikki. His sister smirked evilly and he shivered. "It's not a simple photoshoot, my dears." For them to understand what she meant, the girl picked up the photo she took the day before and put it in front of the boy's faces. "It's a _yaoi_ photoshoot."

Everything was quiet, way too quiet. The two anime-like teens stared at Victoria waiting for the real deal, while she simply chuckled. "You're not taking me seriously, are you?" They shook their heads. "Too bad. I wanted so much to upload some nice Naruto cosplaying photos... my Deviant is decadent, and I want to put some yaoi in there."

"I won't waste my time with that.", said Miguel as he turned around to leave. Ikki narrowed his eyes and grabbed the thin wrist, pulling Miguel back. "Don't speak to her like that! Vick, I'll do it!" Ah, but Victoria was already waiting for that. She just had to push the right buttons and her special photoshoot was just at hand. "R- Really? Thank you Naru-chan!" She turned to the Sasuke-ish teen; her eyes shiny as she silently pleaded. Miguel's eyes averted to Ikki, who was also pleading with his eyes but in a very different manner – it was obvious he didn't want that yaoi thing. Miguel sighed. "Okay. But don't get me wrong. I'll only do it because I don't want to seem a coward." Victoria squaled; her inner self jumping around and throwing kisses to nowhere. "Thank you so muuuch! The session will be this Saturday. Ikki, you can pass him our adress, I'll take you to the right place from there!" She instantly disappeared from sight, running back to her classroom. A drop of sweat made its way down Ikki's cheek; those were the things he did for his sister. Miguel crossed his arms across his chest and that drew Ikki's attention. "Hey, I didn't force you to accept it! Don't do this drama now, we'll survive the hell!"

"I'm not doing any drama. Stop taking stupid conclusions, dobe." Ikki narrowed his eyes and turned around, walking down the hallway to clear his mind.

Ah, how much he needed to kill someone.

-

Miguel turned around in his bed. He had been trying to sleep for the past hours but it was proving to be nearly impossible. He then remembered – on that getting the adress thing, he had gotten Ikki's number. A devilish smile crossed his lips as he picked his cellphone, dialing the number. _Two in the morning, let's see if I can wake up some dobe._ And if said dobe did answer to the phone, Miguel would piss him off until the cellphone was thrown into the wall. _"Hmm... 'llow...?"_, came a sleepy, groggy voice. "Woke up, dobe?"

"_M- Miguel? So it's you, bastar- yaaawn~"_ Miguel resisted the urge to laugh at the yawn – so the dobe was really sleeping. _"What ya want?"_, he asked in a breathy voice, still recovering from the deep yawn. "Nothing." There was a pause for some time before Ikki finally spoke again. _"You gotta be kidding me. It's damn two! No one calls someone at this time with nothing to say!"_

"I do."

"_You rotten Uchiha! I'll kill you!"_

"I'd like to see you try." Ikki roared on the other line. Miguel's smirk widened; it was sure funny to play around with the blonde. "So, what are you doing?" A sigh came from Ikki. _"I was sleeping."_

"Did you dream?"

"_Eh? Uh, yeah. I was on a field of sunflowers and there was that girl who brought me a pie."_ Ikki hmm'ed in thought. Then he gasped. _"Damn it wasn't a girl! What the hell were you doing on my dream?! Did you poison up that pie?!"_ Miguel's eyes widened. "What? First you make me kiss you, then you force your sister to pair us up on a yaoi photoshoot then you dream of me?" He could imagine Ikki blushing different tones of red. _Yeah, it really is funny to play around with him._ Ikki gasped again. _"No way! It wasn't on purpose! T- That- I- Ah, damn you and your mind games!"_ Miguel finally let out a small laugh, and Ikki was more than content with that – he even let out a tiny smile (note: smile, not smirk. That's a beginning, ne?). _"So, so... nice laugh."_ The smile turned into a smirk when Miguel stuttered a little. The brunette was the one to blush this time. "B- Baka!"

"_What now, Sasu-chan? Frustrated? You were the one who called me, to begin with."_

"Yeah, but it wasn't for _you_ to piss me off."

"_Aww, c'mon! We both know you liked the tease. Stop denying."_ Miguel scowled; he was starting to get frustrated indeed. "We have class tomorrow and I need to sleep. Go back to your sunflowers and the pie, just don't take me along this time."

"_Eh, you're right. I guess it's bye then."_ With a low 'hn', Miguel flipped-closed his cellphone, putting it on his nightstand and staring up at the ceiling with an arm lazily drapped on his forehead. Maybe now he could get some sleep – Saturday was nearing and he would need to be on good terms with himself before he confronted the yaoi hell.

* * *

This was longer than the previous one, wasn't it? xD, and I tried to write something about Miguel too, this was getting too Ikki-centric... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you didn't... just you wait for the next chapter, when yaoi arrives! Please send me a review, will you? Constructive criticism is always welcome, y'know.

Love, Yuki! ;D


	3. And So It Begins

Photoshoots

A/N: I'm happy with the hits, but reviews make me even happier! That goes for you, AkakoChiYuki-san! :D... As for this chapter, I got my ideas from a cosplay photoshoot of "Shipu! Konoha Gakuen Den" on DeviantArt with cute yaoi scenes. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing!~ (and I don't know if I took too much time to update in your standards, but... I made it up on this chapter for spending so much time playing Pokémon... sry xD)

R&R!

* * *

The Sun was high up on the sky, there weren't any clouds in sight, the birds chirped and the trees looked more vivid than ever.

Something was definitely off.

Miguel cursed silently under his breath – he needed a gun. He needed to kill. Even with all that yaoi thing that would happen that very day, Ikki didn't seem bothered at all, what scared the hell out of the Uchiha-ish male. He tried counting from one to ten several times, breathing slowly in and out; damn, he even tried thinking about some random music but anything he tried seemed useless to calm him down. He wouldn't be capable of looking at the photos after the session – he'd be too ashamed, too angry to do that. The blonde beside him was just like any other day, almost as if he's forgotten what was going to happen to them just in a few hours – minutes, seconds, who knew -, even though he did seem a little bit nervous. Miguel had gotten to the brothers' house just a few minutes ago – it wasn't a giant house or anything, but it was indeed pretty. Of course that didn't help the slightest on him feeling comfortable being alone with Ikki on the latter's bedroom. The _bedroom_, for Christ's sake! If that wasn't an invitation for some perverted yaoi thing, Miguel didn't know what it was.

Ikki, on the other hand, was killing himself mentally for having to bring the bastard to his sacred place, his sanctuary – his bedroom. He didn't even let his parents or his sister go there, as if it had a national secret. It wasn't like he had porns under his bed or anything, he just wanted his privacy – the more the better. He wished he had left the other waiting on the entry doorway, so that he wouldn't need to see that damning angry face. "What are you so tense about? It shouldn't be so bad.", the blonde said semi-heartedly. Miguel glared at him for some time before he decided to speak. "What are you thinking about?" Ikki blinked twice, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his head. "I dunno, the photoshoot?"

"You didn't seem convinced."

"Coz I wasn't thinking so much. But what does it have to do with you being tense?" The look on Miguel's face explained everything Ikki needed to know – for a brief second, the 'Uchiha' turned his gaze to the bed before turning it back to Ikki. The latter smirked. "What? You think I'll rape you?"

"Hn." The blonde hmph'ed, wishing one more time that he'd left the stupid guy on the doorway. Thankfully, not much later Victoria appeared knocking on the door and calling them for it was time to go. "All set?", she said as she stepped in front of the taxi. "Where the hell are we going?", asked a very confused blonde. "Don't worry, it's a special place. There won't be anyone peeking in." Ikki raised a brow; there was something up and he knew he wouldn't like it. He entered the car anyway, soon followed by Miguel and his sister.

After around twenty minutes, the car came to a stop – in front of them, there was a really big house painted in blue. The trio left the car and the two males followed Victoria to the front door, where the girl knocked and soon another girl appeared – she had dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, and had about the same size as Victoria. "Mimi-chaaan! I've brought the couple!" The other girl squealed and looked at Miguel and Ikki, who had considerably paled down at the word 'couple'. "Wooow, seems like the real ones! Let's go in, come on!" She stepped ut of the doorway and let room for the trio to enter. As they did so, Mimi didn't give them much time to do anything, almost immediately pulling their wrists to a room upstairs. They reached what seemed her bedroom and Ikki snorted. There was _so_ much pink! "Here, these are the clothes you're going to wear. You can call when you're ready~!", she said with a smile and pushed the males inside the bedroom as they looked, worried, at the pile of clothes above the bed. They heard the door close behind them and they walked with building curiosity to the bunch of fabric folded carefully. As they checked through the pile, both sighed in relief – at least the clothes weren't pink, they seemed much like collegial's uniforms – it was a white button shirt and black pants, with black shoes. The difference on the outfits for the both of them was that Ikki's had a black headband with an orange swirl on the middle and Miguel's had a very tight necklace with the Uchiha symbol in it (it did resemble a collar... strange.). They dressed up in no time and relutanctly walked outside, spotting the two girls chatting on the hallway. "OH MY GAWD!", they said in unison. Their cheeks were pink as they stared at the perfect Naruto cosplays. Both Ikki and Miguel were _perfect_. "Oh, but come here Naru-chan, don't forget the whiskers!"

"Uwah, wait-!" He was roughly pulled into the bedroom, cursing aloud at how much strenght the girl had. She picked up what seemed eyeliner, a brown one, and drew the whiskers on his cheeks. "Ready now?", he asked annoyed. The girl nodded and they all got to a yard that was behind the house. "Okay boys, let's start with something simple. Sasuke, pin him to that tree.", said Victoria as she pointed to a big tree nearby. "You must be _kidding_ me. You said 'something simple'!"

"You're not even kissing. Yet.", she said with a smirk. Ikki immediately gulped, and a gasp left his throat as he was pulled by his shirt until he felt his back pressed to the tree; Miguel deathly close and pinning his two wrists above his head using one hand as the other rested on the tree.

Ah, Miguel was so pissed. He was regretting doing the stupid photo thing, but if he _had_ to do it, then he might as well get his fun with the blonde. _Tch, stupid dobe._, he thought as he eyed the blushing blonde across from him. Ah, he _would_ have his fun.

Before much happened, he heard a clicking of a camera, then two. Mimi was taking the photos while Victoria evaluated the pose and the angles. "Sasuke, smirk." Miguel scowled for a second, now he was 'Sasuke'? Oh joy. But he smirked nonetheless, and it was quite realistic – he was smirking inside anyway so it wasn't all that hard. He heard some other clickings and Victoria received a thumbs up. "Nice! Next position! Sasuke, sit against the tree." The teen did as told and Ikki looked up at his sister to receive instructions. "Sit down you too." Ikki made motion to sit beside Miguel, but was scolded. "No! Not like that; spread your legs, Sasuke." Miguel scowled _really_ deep this time. _Spread my legs? I know this is a yaoi session but she didn't need to go so far_. He heard Ikki sigh and soon the blonde was finding his way between the raven's legs. "Sasuke, I want your hads around him." Resisting the urge to grunst, Miguel did as told, slipping his arms around Ikki's this waist while pulling him closer. He wanted to turn his head way; everything was _so damning hot_. And quite literally, he assured.

Of course, this was only the beginning. "Okay, now Naruto, lift your head and play with Sasuke's hair." Ikki lifted a brow at the strange pose, but did it nonetheless. He raised his head until he could see Sasuke's face and lifted his hand to play with a random lock by the side of the ebony head. _Wow! It's soft!_, he thought in amusement. _I was thinking it'd feel like a porcupine. Seems he has his tricks._ The thought made him smile and it wasn't long before a click made that recorded. "Perfect! Keep smiling! Smile too, Sasuke!" with internal sighs, they did just that. A few more clicks later, they were up again. "Great job. Now inside." They went inside the blue house and were leaded to what seemed like a small library. There were quite a few bookshelves filled with different collored books and there was a table near a window. "Sasuke, sit there." Miguel saw a chair behind the desk and sat down on it, pretty bored until now. He thought it'd be a real challenge, but it was being quite... amusing. He was handed a pair of glasses and told to wear them, while Ikki was instructed to embrace him from behind. Ikki did that without complain. "Okay. Sasuke, you're reeeally interested on that book you're reading. So read it." Miguel looked down at the red book opened on the table and faked reading it while he felt Ikki sniffing on his neck. He managed to resist a shiver; his neck was really a soft spot. "What are you doing?", asked the 'Uchiha' in a very low voice that only the both of them would be able to hear as the two girls continued clicking the camera in different angles. "Nice perfume.", Ikki said back. Miguel almost blushed. _Almost_.

"Complete here. Now the kitchen, let's start the real fun." The two girls giggled evilly and two very scared males followed them to the kitchen. "Naruto, sit on the sink." Ikki groaned. Did they have just everything ready? He sat on the sink and looked up curiously at the rest of the scene. "Sasuke, you go and... well, you know what to do.", said Victoria with a smirk. Miguel sighed, lifting a hand to rub his temples and walked to where Ikki was, pulling himself inbetween the blonde's legs as he got closer to the blonde teen. "W-what are you doing?!" Ikki was clearly startled, even scared. "It's quite obvious, isn't it?" At least Sasuke tought it was what he was supposed to do, by the looks he was receiving from the females. "Do whatever you want, Sasuke. We need surprises, surprises!" Oh, _that_ made Miguel smirk.

As he thought the camera was ready, he suddenly leaned down on Ikki's neck and bite down on it (obviously not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for him to get a decent response). Said response was quite amusing for the girls. Ikki's fingers seemed to dig on the edge of the sink as he blushed and threw his head back a little. His mouth was semi-opened and eyes widened; it was quite the sight. Thankfully Mimi was fast with the camera, because just as it started, it came to an end. "Bastard! What the hell do you think you're-!" Before Ikki could finish, Miguel got cliché-ish and shut the blonde up by kissing him.

Ikki was _so_ going to kill him.

The blonde tried to break free, but Miguel's grip was like iron and he finally ceased movement, only averting his gaze to the side so that he wouldn't need to see his own humiliation. After two clicks, Miguel let go and smirked. "Wooow, that was amazing, Sasuke! Come on, one more pose!", said a very animated Victoria as her friend nodded happilly. Sasuke put his mind to work fast. What could possibly be nice in yaoi?

Oh. That.

His smirk faltered for a second, but then came out full force and quite evil. Ikki shivered at the dark aura emanating from the other male but didn't really protest. Miguel rapidly moved – if he took too much time, the blonde would ruin everything with his damn persistence. He pulled up the blonde's legs and let them hanging by the height of his elbows and leaned forward again to catch the pinkish lips that almost called for his. Blame his perverted mind as he pressed the blonde down on the sink, leaning above him so that his weight would prevent the dobe from going away. Ikki let out a choked gasp but Mimi had already taken two or three photos. When Miguel couldn't stand anymore the blonde's stupid moving, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand; smirk properly in place. "Oooh, nice! Very, very nice! That gave a really great picture! Kyaa~!"

The girls squealed; blood almost sliding down their nose. Dangerous, it was a _really_ dangerous job. "Wow, that deserves a little pause." Mimi searched on her freeze and offered the others some food, but they preferred something liquid – it _was_ hot, afterall.

The two boys were left alone as the girls sprinted to Mimi's bedroom to check the already taken photos. They were sitting on the ground, resting their backs on the wall, and Miguel was closer to Ikki than both thought necessary, but neither moved anyway. The blonde risked a side glance at the ebony-haired teen, but cursed himself mentally as he did so.

Miguel was _beautiful_. Really, really, really handsome. His hair was a bit messed up with all that thing and he was sweating lightly. He had unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and drank his juice calmly. Ikki averted his gaze as Miguel noticed the staring and turned to look at him. _Damn my sister._

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Ikki was indeed worried about that photo session – what would happen? How would he react?_

_And that's why he made it to his sister's bedroom. He was sitting on her bed as he mentally thanked her for not being a pink addicted – really, the guy hated those girls who had their rooms in complete pink. Pink walls, pink sheets, pink pillows, pink computers, pink _everything_. His sister seemed to prefer purple instead of pink, so he was quite thankful. But he wasn't all that thankful for her sister being just who she was – she was smart; way too smart. He had innocently asked about the photoshoot and now they were having a heated argument on his personal life. "What does that have to do with the stupid photo session?!"_

"_C'mon, you're worried 'coz he's a boy! You're almost sixteen and yet you still don't know about your sexuality!"_

"_Of course I do, I'm straight.", he said in the most assuring tone he could afford. "Right. Right. And you accepted your doom because I sweetly asked you to?" He nodded. "No. I don't believe you. I know you're a very stupid brother and would do most of thigs for me, and there can even be a little bit of truth on what you said, but that's not all. I just _know_ it."_

"_No way! Stop saying nonsense, why the hell would I accept it if it wasn't for you?"_

"_For Miguel." Ikki scowled. "No way. I don't even _know_ him. I don't even _like_ him, for God's sake!"_

"_You do like him, you just didn't realize it yet. I can just see it in your eyes. And _stop screaming you thick-skulled idiot_, the entire neighborhood will know you're having gay issues!"_

"_The fuck?! Gay issues?!" Ikki's patience was slowly running loose. He needed a knife- no, a racquet would be mroe interesting, even though it wasn't as deathly. "You're dealing with your teenagehood now, it's pretty normal that your sexuality go though changes. And quite the sharp ones."_

"_I already went through that, and I'm not gay! Goddammit!"_

"_You never really lost your cool as to make someone's life hell. Why start now?"_

"_He deserves it!"_

"_Deserves what? Your attention? I have pretty nice contacts, and I've been told you don't really pay much attention to what's not involved with the words 'Sasuke' or 'Miguel'."_

"_What? That's bullshit!" But deep he knew that was true. Things didn't seem all that attractive, all that exciting, if it hadn't to do with Miguel. Maybe he needed a psychologist? "Face it, Ikki. If it's not what I told you, then I don't know what it is. I know you like him at least, and I said, at _least_ to the point of wanting to befriend him. To have his attention." Ikki frowned his brows, but somehow Victoria was right. He sighed. "I'm so not gay for him! But I confess it wouldn't be so bad to have him as a friend."_

"_See? Was it so hard? Now just take off the word 'no' from the first sentence and we're all set!" Ikki smirked; his sister knew how to be funny sometimes. He showed her his middle finger though._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Ikki really hated himself for that. And after the previous events he had even considered it. Hell, he _considered_ being gay for Miguel! That was so stupid on his part! He looked at Miguel again; the brunette had his eyes closed.

..well, he _was_ attractive. Ikki never had much of a problem saying other guys were attractive or anything of the kind, so it didn't really tick him off.

...and he did feel good when Miguel kissed him. Okay, that was a problem. A _very_ big problem. ...ah, but it should be because it was a long time since Ikki last kissed someone. Yeah, that would make it.

He bit his lip lightly as he looked at Miguel's calm expression. The sight was drawing him in, he had to agree. Then his eyes made their way to the pinkish, juicy lips just so close. If only he was a little bit closer... _NO! Snap out of it, baka! You just don't want you kiss him! You _don't_!_

_Or maybe you want to._ Oh, he was _so_ not going to talk to himself. _Shut it! I'm going crazy, I need medicine, that's all!_

_Go on and kiss him. You can always blame it on hormones later... you _are_ a teenager afterall._ Ikki considered it and found it quite acceptable. Well, he was alredy doing a pretty fanservice with the brunette, so why not give it a try? And he could shake off that exquisite feeling on the pit of his stomach too.

That was it – he'd kiss him. Ikki gulped and moved as quietly as he could until he was facing the brunette. He could feel the other's breath on his lips but as dark eyes opened to glare at him his found his strenght leaving quicker than he could say 'fuck'. He thought he'd hear something on the lines of 'what do you think you're doing?' or 'get off' or whatever, but it never came. And he glared back. "Teme.", he whispered. "You like the bastard kind, don't you?", Miguel whispered back. A stange warmth formed on Ikki's chest and cheeks and he glared harder, smirking. "Surely not _your_ class of bastard." When Miguel's eyes narrowed, Ikki instantly knew he made a mistake. "Like to play it rough? Then be it." Before Ikki could think clearly, Miguel had his mouth pressing against the blonde's on a dominating motion and the brunette lifted a hand to pull Ikki's head closer.

The Uchiha-ish teen licked the other's bottom lip as he seeked for entrance, and neither really seemed to care that they were on a really awkward position – especially Ikki, that was on all fours – and that the girls could appear at any second. The kiss was just _great_. Ikki couldn't help but to let escape a low moan as Miguel's tongue entered his mouth. He lifted a hand and rested it as Miguel's neck; his thumb at the other's jaw as their tongues found each other, sending shivers down their bodies. Miguel suckled on the blonde's lower lip as they breathed a little, but soon their mouths were against each other again; their tongues battling for dominance or whatever the hell they wanted – it was passionate and that was what mattered. "Ngh...", moaned Ikki as Miguel's hand found the low of his back, slowly going lower. The blonde pulled off before anything else happened, though. He lifted a hand to wipe clean his now more than wet mouth, but was stopped when Miguel cleaned it for him – with his tongue. Great, more saliva.

"This never happened. It was just hormones. Hormones." Ikki didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Sasuke – he just knew he was trying to convince someone.

He wished the day was over – their little yaoi photoshoot had just begun and the girls had quite the surprises for them.

* * *

It's over *O*, this took forever to write. I'm serious. I already knew what would happen, but I changed some things on what I had planned (like that kiss. I didn't have it planned, but I couldn't resist it xD). Also, this chapter didn't have all that much of humor or anything. It was strange, slow even.

But anyway, please review, okay? (I know. That kiss scene was horrible, but I didn't want to get it too detailed or anythnig... comment on it too ;D)

Lots of love, Yuki~!


	4. Hydrophobia

Photoshoots

**Read This!**

I'm sorry for last chapter. I really am. Only now I noticed how much I rushed in there... of course, I won't just make them say 'I love you' and send them to the end of the rainbow, _no!_ I'll slow down things for a while (still keeping up with some yaoi, of course, but they still hate each other), so for you guys who thought I was rushing too much, again here are my apologies.

And of course, thanks Liselotte Engbjerg Loeth–san for your review! It really made me happy, I wish I could give you a cookie! :D

Now, enjoy!

* * *

"Ikki? Ikki, pay attention, man!", said a pouting Victoria. She had been trying to give her brother the instructions to a pose but he just wouldn't listen – and it wasn't because he was ignoring; his mind was elsewhere. "Huh? You said something?"

"What's going on? You're spacing out every two minutes. We still have work to do so be more careful!" The blonde shrugged – and he wondered how the hell they found so much poses. They had been at it for almost a whole hour and the girls seemed to have much more things to put into practice. It was unnerving. "Okay, okay, what do I need to do?"

"You lie down there.", the girl said as she pointed to a carpet in the middle of the bedroom. Ikki laid there not really caring what would happen because, he thought, he'd gone through everything on that kitchen. But that wasn't enough for him to not get surprised when Miguel leaned over him, almost on fours but using one hand to cup one of the blonde's cheeks. Ikki resisted the urge to blush and finally the clicking stopped. Before his sister could propose any more poses though, Ikki stood up. "Can I take a break?" The girls shrugged and Ikki walked downstais ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. He reached the backyard and spotted a big pool, walking near it and crouching. He stared at the water absent-mindedly.

He wasn't thinking about that kiss on the kitchen, he was barely thinking of anything. He had just lost focus on the photo session and his mind kept wandering to the most ordinary things, such as a bird on the windowsill or a group of ants doing something.

But he did avoid looking at Miguel.

They hadn't switched many words after the happening; they had barely looked at each other and the feeling of awkardness as they took the photos became almost unbearable. _Why the hell did I kiss him...?_ Ikki sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; he was seriously getting annoyed with that photoshoot thing and wished more than ever that he had declined the idea. Grunting, he let his mind wander elsewhere, again. He seriously needed treatment.

-

Miguel watched as Ikki ceased movement, crouching in front of the pool. He had been looking out of the window when he spotted the teen and his eyes had followed the other's moves. The raven could tell that something was bothering the blonde, but it asn't as if he cared – it was Ikki's own fault, wasn't it?

...okay, so Miguel did have a little bit of fault there. He was the one who actually started the kiss, afterall. He didn't regret it though but he wasn't willing to tell the blonde just that – no way. With a sigh, Miguel removed himself from the windowsill. He'd go talk to Ikki, yes, but he was doing that to erase his own guilt (that actually wasn't that much, but guilt _is_ annoying). He opened the door to the backyard and gave two, three steps before he called for the blonde. "Dobe!", he yelled. It seemed that the blonde wasn't expecting that and lost his balance. He let out a low 'fuck' as he descended into the pool with a loud 'splash'. _Shit!,_ Miguel thought as he ran to the side of the pool. Ikki was still inside and made no movement to swim. "Dobe?" Something ticked inside Miguel; a lump formed on his throat as he considered worst case scenario. "Dobe! Dobe, come here right now!" But it wasn't working. Ikki was still a unmoving figure inside the water and Miguel gulped. "Miguel! What's happening?!", aksed Victoria as she and Mimi ran over. "Damn! He can't swim!", said Victoria. At that, Miguel didn't know what happened – he just threw himself on the water and swam as fast as he could to the blonde, pulling him to the surface again. The raven was glad he had strong members or it would have been hard to get the blonde back (he _was_ heavy even being slim, afterall). He pulled both out of the water and Ikki coughed violently, clunging to the raven for dear life. Miguel sighed in relief that the idiot was still alive, but the blonde wasn't letting go. He was panting harshly; his nails dugging into the now transparent fabric covering Miguel's chest; his forehead resting on one of the broad shoulders the raven possessed.

Said 'Uchiha' glared at the girls when he heard sounds of clicking, what meant they had taken photos. _Well_, he thought,_ I hope they end this stupid thing now_.

Ikki finally stopped with the harsh breathing and pulled away form Miguel. The raven could swear the other had been crying – his eyes were reddish and it surely wasn't for opening them underwater. The taller one (Miguel, in case you don't know :D) lifted the other up and helped him go inside the house. Mimi promptly picked up two towels for them and they dried themselves; Ikki a bit more slowly and unrhythmically. "Mimi-chan, I guess we'll be going for now. I think we have all we need, ne?" The other nodded happily even though she was still a bit worried with the blonde. "Take good care of Naru-chan, okay?" Victoria gave her a thumbs up and the boys went to Mimi's bedroom to change into their previous clothes that thankfully were dry.

They exited the house and a taxi was already waiting for them. "Miguel, would you come over to my house for some time?" The latter looked down at Ikki's sister; she wore a pleading expression full of worry. "Right.", he answered. After some minutes of driving, they exited the car and Ikki instantly ran inside the house while Mimi tried paying the cab but Miguel was insistent and was the one to pay. They entered the house too and Victoria motioned for Miguel to sit on a sofa by the living room. The girl sat beside him and passed a hand on her hair. "We've got a serious problem here."

"Which would be?"

"Ikki." Miguel lifted a brow. "What did he do?" The girl sighed; her hands drawn together on her lap. "When he was around six, he drowned. He was really close to dying; his lungs only weren't filled with water for a miracle. But ever since then, he got really afraid of anything related to water. He hates pools, bathtubs even, and when we go to the beach he never goes near the sea. And ever when he happens to suffer something related to water, he enters a depressive state. Sometimes that keeps on for weeks and it's really hard to get him back to his idiotic self."

"So you're telling me he's got hydrophobia or something of the kind?"

"Exactly. And I need your help."

"_My_ help? With what?"

"As I said, its hard to get him back to normal, but I think you can do it. Can you try, please?"

"Why me? As long as I know, we can't stand each other."

"He likes you, I know he does. He's just a stubborn, dumb prick. Please help him, will you?" Miguel's eyes narrowed; he had the feeling she wouldn't stop bugging him 'till he accepted. With a sigh, he nodded. "Thank you a whole lot! ...I think this would be a nice time to start. I doubt he'll be sleeping tonight.", she said with a finger to her chin. Miguel stood up, followed by Victoria and both went upstairs where Ikki's bedroom was located. Victoria's bedroom was a door before, so they separated. "It's up to you now.", she said with a smile. The raven scowled as he approached the blonde's bedroom. The scowl softened as the thought of it not being Ikki's fault crossed his mind. He knocked on the door and got no response, so he just opened it combing his damp hair back with a hand. It wasn't even spiked anymore and that annoyed him a lot, but he had to give that up for the time being. Ikki was sat on his bed; knees drawn close to his chest and an arm above his head, messing up his wet hair.

Miguel spotted a towel and grabbed it, kneeling in front of Ikki and drying his hair – the blonde didn't do it back at Mimi's house. When he stopped, the blonde slowly lifted his head up to stare at him with a confused look. The raven was mesmerized for some time at Ikki's lense-less eyes. They were a light brown with a tone of caramel and green to it, and again, Miguel was mesmerized – he thought he'd never see the other without those contacts. "Feeling well?", he asked in a low voice as he sat, still across form the blonde. Ikki shook his head slowly. "Sigh, sorry for startling you. I didn't want you to fall down... and your sister told me about your problem." Ikki shrugged; he knew that'd happen. As the raven stared at the unresponsive teen, he sat beside him resting his back on the wall and drapped an arm around Ikki's slim shoulders, pulling him close. The blonde was susprised for a moment, but his state made him crawl closer to the warmth emanating from Miguel's body. Ikki was slwoly falling asleep, but managed to speak breathily just before he lost conscience, "Thank you." Miguel watched as the blonde fell into a deep slumber; the tenseness on his body long gone. With a sigh, he whispered back, "You're welcome."

-

The next day, Ikki woke to find a letter just beside his head. He didn't remember going to bed or anything of the kind.

_...ah, Miguel, that's right._ He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, before lifting up the letter and checking whom it was from. It was form Miguel indeed, and it said:

_Dobe, I'm sorry for yesterday. ...correct that, dang, I'm sorry for being an asshole all the time. I hated your loud, ever-happy state, but when you started to act so indifferent I found that I missed that old self. I don't know what you're gonna think after this note, and it isn't like I care anyway, but again I'm sorry and..._

_I hope we can befriend._

_Miguel._

A little smile made its way to Ikki's mouth and he placed the letter back on his pillow, searching for his cellphone. He dialed Miguel's number, grinning at how early in the morning it was, and soon the raven's sleepy voice could be heard on the other line. _"Miguel speaking."_, he said in a slightly annoyed voice. Ikki could just imagine the other massaging his temples as he spoke. "Morning."

"_You? Do you know what hour it is?"_

"Certainly later than you called me that time." Indeed, Ikki was a revengeful person, and he wasn't the slightest ashamed at that. _"Hn... you called me for that?"_ Ikki pouted in thought. "In fact, no. And by the way, I saw the note you left."

"_Hn. So what did you want to talk?"_ The blonde lifted a hand to rub at the back of his head, all the while thinking, _Be a man and say it, you rat!_. _"Ikki?"_

"Um, I was wondering if you're free around four." There was a light pause on both's sides and Ikki was almost regretting what he said. _"Sure. What do you wanna do?" _A huge smile appeared on Ikki's lips. "You know, there's this really nice cafe nearby, I'm sure you'd like... is that okay?"

"Right. Four, you said?"

"Yup."

"Till then, bye."

"Bye." Ikki hang down the phone with a bright smile. He almost – _almost_ – forgot abour the pool incident. He stood up from his bed and walked over to the bathroom to do his morning habits. He then descended to the kitchen where his father sat. "Oh, hey dad! Back from your trip already?" He walked over to the man and hugged him lightly before going over the freeze. "I came home yesterday night. Your sister said you fell into a pool, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great!", said the teen with a toothy smile as he poured his corn flakes with milk, already sitting on the table. "You recovered so fast; I'm proud. Did something good happen?" Ikki couldn't stop smiling even if he tried – he was happy, yeah, really happy. "Let's say I made a new friend." His father smiled happily back. "Is it a girl or a boy?"

"A boy.", said Ikki with his mouth full – playfully, of course; he was too tidy to do that for serious. "Sounds good for me." Not much after, his mother came into the kitchen too, surprised to see two of her beloveds chatting so happilly. "Good morning, dears!", the woman said as she gave a light kiss to her son's cheek and other on her husband's lips. "Ikki, feeling alright?" He nodded. "Wow, that's surprising."

The last one to reach the kitchen was Victoria, rubbing her eyes sleepily and still on her pajamas. "Ikki? How are you doing?", she said in a rush running to her brother to chek on his condition. He laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I'm fine." She sighed in relief. "And you seem pretty happy too, what happened? Someone gave you a good night kiss yesterday?" Ikki blushed lightly and suddenly all attention fell upon him. His sister sat on the table triumphantly. "Of course not, baka." But Victoria wasn't over yet – yeah, she loved to pester him. "Mom, dad, our dear Ikki is in love~!" Ikki choked with his flakes and he glared at the girl; blush darker than ever. "Not true!"

"We've already gone through that. No denying."

"But I don't like him!" At the word 'him', his father choked on his coffee – great, two choking now – while his mother blushed lightly and brought a hand to cover a smirk forming on her lips. "What can I say, uh...", his father started. "You know, Ikki, there are some things that you _warn_ your parents about. Such as your preferences." Ikki gasped. "No, I- I don't- It's not- Why is everybody against me?!"

"I'm not.", said his mother with a round smile. "That's right, mom! I'm with you!" His father nodded. "I never said I'm against it." Ikki slumped down the chair – he was getting really frustrated, but he surely wouldn't let that ruin the oh-so-beautiful day he would have.

-

When it was around half past three, Ikki took a second bath, though a much faster than the one he had just after breakfast. He wasn't really much into the 'woo-hoo-I-have-a-date' profile – and, he assured, he was _not_ going on a date, he was simply going out with a friend and nothing more. When he exited his bath, he quickly searched through his wardrobe and picked up some clothes. He chose upon jeans pants, a light green shirt and white tennis – nothing too out of the ordinary. He rapidly combed his hair, wore his contacts and shoved his cellphone into his pocket before going to the living room to watch some TV until Miguel came.

He finally considered being too anxious for a simple going out with a friend. But he just _considered_. There was no way his sister was right.

Was there...?

* * *

Sooo the chapter ends here! What did you think? This one didn't realy have humor. Again. But at least it wasn't so rushed, even thought that phobia idea was pretty strange. AH! Before I forget; I'll be publishing two more stories very soon. It will be another SasuNaru, Xmas style, and the other is a Bleach fanfic, GinKira. I'll warn you when I finish them so that you can take a look, they'll be good :D

Back to Photoshoots, please review, okay? I'm counting on you ;D


	5. Icy Cold

Photoshoots

A/N: First, thank you a whole lot, HorsesRain-san! Virtual cookies for you~! And now... I took so long to update *___*, I'm really sorry but I wasn't finding inspiration on just anything. Also, to make up for my lateness, I got thsi chapter longer (I dunno when I'll be updating again =S). About the chapter, your thoughts about Miguel will change a lot *_*

Please review, I feed off them and I'm starving... only four reviews? C'mon, I know you can tell me something about this crap :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Ikki bit at his lower lip. It wasn't possible that his sister was right. Okay, so maybe everything she said always came true, but this was just _different_. The blonde liked women, and Miguel seriously didn't look like one. It was one chance over a million that he'd fall for the bastard, thank you very much.

But as the door bell rang, Ikki jolted from his place, almost running to answer it. He stopped on his tracks, though, and glared at the door. _Stupid anxiety._ He finally made it to the door in slow steps before he opened it and Miguel appeared on his view. "Ah, you're here.", Ikki said with a tiny smile. He wanted to grin ear to ear, but he found that it'd be a little strange. The teens walked down the street in calm steps; the whole way Miguel didn't say one single word and the blonde wasn't the one to say something about it. When they reached a small cafe painted in brown and a few tones of orange, they entered and were greeted by a beautiful woman that was, probably, on her twenties. "Ikki-chan, how are you?"

"Hi, nee-chan! I'm doing fine. Ah, I brought a friend this time." The word 'friend' left his mouth almost bitterly – it was almost as if he was unsure about that so-called friendship. "Oh hello young man! Take your seats, I'll be serving you~!" The duo walked to a table near a window and sat down; Miguel searching through the menu while Ikki already appeared decided. "So what'll it be?"

"I want a cappuccino and a piece of nuts pie, please.", said the blonde animatedly. Miguel closed the menu. "A latte and vanilla cookies."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The woman left them alone and walked around the counter to get their food. Meanwhile, an awkward silence fell between the duo on the table. Miguel didn't quite like that kind of silence, but he simply couldn't think of something to say. Ikki wanted to bang his blonde head into the table; he hated this kind of thing. Thankfully their orders came quickly so at least it wasn't so awkward anymore. "Hn, tastes good." Ikki smiled and nodded. "I told you you'd like." They oat slowly, enjoying the food bite by bite. That was, until Ikki finally broke the silence. "So, um, why are you always so quiet?"

"I enjoy the silence."

"Isn't there anything you like to talk about...?"

"No, not really." _Damn you Uchiha, you're not helping the slightest bit!_, thought Ikki indignantly, but Miguel opened his mouth to speak again. "And you? Why are you always talking?" Ikki lifted a brow. He didn't talk that much, did he? "I dunno. I guess I'm a social person...?" _More like loud person._, Miguel told himself. Silence befell them again and this time Ikki didn't know if he wanted to talk anymore. Unfortunately it came a time when the lack of speech was pratically unbearable and the blonde was going mad. "If you were going to be so cold, why the hell did you agree to come here in the first place?" Miguel looked up from his latte and stared blankly at Ikki. "You should have known. I'm like this, in case you didn't notice."

"Are we fighting again? I thought we were supposed to be friends." The raven resisted the urge to laugh. "Friends? Alright. Good for you."

"Why did you write the damn note then?!"

"It was supposed to help you recover. Unfortunately you did that too soon." Ikki glared at him; the little food that lasted on his place long since forgotten. "So you just fooled around?!"

"Who would want to befriend you? You're by far the last person I'd enjoy the company." Something ticked inside Ikki; he was angry but at the same there was something else – was it sadness? The way Miguel said everything; it was as if the raven really despised him. The blonde gritted his teeth and stood up from the table, picking his money and putting some above the counter to pay for his food before walking away, leaving the cafe with burning anger. He made the way back to his house glaring at everything and he didn't stop to talk to his sister who was watching TV on the living room, just walking up to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

Miguel was such a son of a bitch. Ikki had trusted him; he had fucking _trusted_ him. He had thought that maybe, just maybe they'd get along well; he thought that they could indeed be friends. Then what happened? He discovered that the bastard thought just the opposite. And of course he had to tell the blonde just that, and with all the coldness possible – not even a sign of remorse; _anything_. And for what reason? He didn't stand the blonde? Oh come on, he didn't even know Ikki for one. Did he think that the blonde was Super Man? That he wouldn't get sad because of what the stupid prick said? Ikki was a happy person, but even his happiness had an end dot – he _was_ human afterall.

With a sigh, Ikki glared at the calendar on one of his walls. Tomorrow he'd have to deal with the beast on school, oh joy.

-

The blonde didn't think it would be possible to get even angrier at Miguel, but he soon found out that he was wrong. Ikki had gone to school normally, as if anything had ever happened and he didn't even seem angered, and what did he find when he arrived? That damn raven gave him his back as soon as he spotted the blonde. _Calm down, Ikki... calm down._ If Miguel was trying to avoid the blonde discreetly, he was doing a very poor job. And for Kami's sake, it should be Ikki to avoid him, not the opposite. The blonde teen reached his classroom and sat down on his usual sit, staring out of the window – rather, glaring. He didn't know how to put away so much frustation, and having the raven avoid him so much didn't really help.

By the time recess arrived, Ikki was almost suiciding. He sped out of the classroom just as soon as the bell rang and took a sita nearby. He buried his head in his hands; he was feeling extremely frustrated. His sister soon spotted him and walked up with slight worry; it was indeed rare to see Ikki in such deplorable conditions. "Nii-chan? You okay?"

"Oh, I do. My smile is brighter than ever.", he said as he took a quick glance at her. She sighed and sat beside him, searching for something on his expression that could tell her something, _anything_ about the disturbance. It was then that it occured her. "Is it about Miguel?", she asked on a low voice - they didn't need random people knowing their personal business, now did they?

Her brother slowly raised his head; his tired eyes turning to gaze at Miguel's figure a few meters away. The 'Uchiha' didn't seem to pay attention at anything around him; he was just sat on the ground with his back against the wall and listening to some music. Ikki sighed so soft it could barely be heard before he turned his gaze to the floor. "Am I that obvious?"

"To me, yes." He forced a little smile and shrugged. "I dunno what I did. I guess he thinks I'm too childish." Victoria lifted a hand to pat the other's blonde hair - she _was_, yes, very mean to her brother, but she loved him deeply and she showed that always when she found it necessary, such as times like this. "Hey, don't bother with him. I feel like somehow it's my fault, so sorry."

"Bah. Don't blame yourself, I'm the idiot here. Your idiotic big bro.", he said with a grin, to try and raise the mood. "Don't be so full of yourself, idiot is little. You dumbass.", Victoria laughed and poked his shoulder playfully. "I'm going back, my friends will kill me if I spend more time around here. Don't do anything stupid, eh?" Ikki nodded and his sister strode back to her classroom, leaving the blonde alone with his thoughts.

One thing was obvious - he had to clear his mind. Maybe separating his thoughts would be better for him.

First of all, the ever-so-bastard Miguel. Ikki didn't hate him - he never hated people, and that surely wouldn't change - but he was really pissed with the duck-head's attitude; it was more than unnerving. Giving lame excuses just to get rid of the blonde, just for fun or then it was to hurt him; either way, he had managed to do all three. If the words weren't bad themselves, the teme had to speak them the most despising way possible. The whole scenario was a fiasco - Ikki had planned to have fun and all he got was a major headache followed by a very disturbing bad mood.

And he couldn't put his own thoughts in line - everything was very confusing for him, from the fact that he had _enjoyed_ the torture session disguised as a photoshoot, to the fact that he was very pissed with the damn brunette. It surely had somethign to do with the subliminar messages his sister was throwing at him - making him think that he was in love - _in love! - _with Miguel, what was the worst part.

Of course, if he considered just _that_, it would be the perfect explanation as to why he enjoyed the kiss on the kitchen, and why he was so mad about the cafe thing, and everything else. But _hey_, he was straight - he watched hentai once! He enjoyed looking at girls! He enjoyed girls!

Well, it wasn't like he almost didn't do hentai stuff on that photoshoot with Miguel, and it also wasn't like he didn't enjoy looking at the damn of a brunette (he _was_ handsome, Ikki had to agree), but he wasn't so sure about enjoying Miguel himself. The guy was so cold about everything; he didn't seem to care about anything at all - that wasn't what Ikki needed. "Helloooo my dear Ikkiiiii!!" He fought for breath as a girl hugged him tightly. He carefully pushed her away and looked up to see who it was. "What?! Mari, what the hell are you doing here?!" She pouted and lifted a finger to twirl on her hair. "And here I thought you'd be happy to see me. It's been a whole year and you don't even seem to miss me."

The girl had chocolate-colored hair reaching the middle of her back on curls; her eyes were the same tone and her skin was slightly tanned. She had a beautiful body, with curves on just the right places, and her tight clothes showed everyone just that. "It's not like that! I'm just surprised to find you here." She grinned ear to ear and pulled Ikki to his feet before embracing him again, as tight as before. Ikki averted his gaze; a light blush creeping up to his cheeks - this girl always made him get through shame in public. _Oh man, I'm doomed._

But then his eyes found Miguel. The latter's eyes were as wide as the wheel of a bicycle; his mouth was hanging open and he was clearly frowning. When he noticed Ikki's surprised expression, though, he rapidly turned his head away, frowning and blushing. _Just what the hell was that?_, thought a very confused Ikki. When Mari pulled off, though, he caught something in the air. _Ooooh, don't tell me it's what I think it is! He's jealous! ...but is it for me or for her...?_ The thoughts ran over his head and Mari pinched his nose to grab his attention.

-

_Miguel's POV_

I averted my gaze as Icaro caught me staring; an annoying blush making its way to my cheeks. Not much later, though, I went back to staring. Well, rather than staring I was glaring; somehow I was feeling betrayed in here. That girl just came by and hugged him like it was the most normal thing for them, and it got me real mad - don't ask why.

...no! I'm not jealous, that's plain impossible. Bah, me? Jealous of that loud, obnoxious blonde? Never. And that girl's not that beautiful, anyway. I look better than her, that's for sure. ...oookay, so maybe I was a little jealous.

With a sigh, I pulled myself up from the ground and walked back to the classroom, quickly reaching my desk and sitting behind it. I turned off my Ipod and rested my elbow on the desk, then my chin on my hand. Yeah, I know I did some nice shit back on the cafeteria, but I couldn't help myself. I never had much contact with other people, ever since I was little, and I don't know if I'm ready to change.

My family was deplorable. My dad was an alcoholic bastard who was constantly hitting my mom, even in front of me when I was little. He didn't let her get much near me 'coz he said I'd get too soft and he wanted me to be a 'true man' - it wan't like he was giving me the best of examples. My mother tried, even, to take care of me, but with my father around it was barely impossible.

It wasn't only my mom who suffered on his hands - always when he comes home drunk, he hurts me too. Sometimes I try to fight back, but sometimes it's so hard I just receive the beating with my mouth shut. Resuming, I didn't know what it was like to feel safe at my own home.

Those problems with my father turned me into an ice-hearted bastard; I never had any friends and smiles were never on my face.

I guess that's why I'm so fond of Sasuke. I felt like we were alike; when I started to 'daily cosplay' him I felt better, you know. He suffered lots of problems on his life and even so he managed to step forth; I envy his strenght. There's still times when I lock myself on my bedroom and cry my heart out.

But this Ikki guy; he unnerved me a lot. He was just the opposite of me - he was constantly smiling; he had a normal family and a caring sister; things seemed to always get right for him even if he didn't even try. He emanated happiness everywhere he passed and that made me mad - I had always wanted this kind of feeling.

Even with me going mad with his stupid optimism, I had fun when he was trying to piss me off the other day. The paper balls thing, those assassin kids and even the banana that made us kiss. I was, for the first time, interacting with another person. That whole yaoi photoshoot thing, too, was a lot of fun - even though I got a bit tense with what happened on the kitchen, but I don't regret that.

On the cafe, I'm sure he was ready to kill me. When I said those things to him, he showed so much frustration I could barely contain myself from running out of that place. I was scared.

Scared, dammit. After so much time suffering inhuman things, I get scared of having a friend.

And now I must have lost him forever.

...

.......

Screw it, I'm sounding like a stupid Shakesperian fag. I'm so not gonna lose to that girl! ...still sound like a fag, but it's a determined fag, anyway.

I whipped my head around when the bell rang - time for revenge. That blonde will suffer at my hands. And then he'll fall for me - yeah, I'm _that_ mean.

Said blonde walked calmly to his seat; that annoying girl thankfully long since gone. I breathed in deeply; my mind searching through all the possible ways to piss him off, until it finally got me - the teacher that would give us next class said he wanted us working in doubles. I just have to find a way of pairing up with him, and all set.

Said teacher came into view, walking to his seat to prepare some papers for who knows what before he explained us the details about the homework. "...and I want a complete description about human anatomy, male or female, it's your choice. Now, should I pair you up?" The students aww'ed on the background but I was more than happy. I turned my gaze to Ikki, hoping that the teacher would see it and pair us up.

And I hit right on the bull. "Miguel, Icaro, you two are a pair." I grinned and Ikki looked ready to protest, but for some reason he remained quiet.

The rest of the day was plain boring, so I won't even bother to put it here. By the end of the class, I stopped Ikki before he got outside the school. I pulled him by his arm and pressed him against the wall, much for the surprise of the few students still around. I leaned near his ear, feeling his tenseness quite clearly. "I'll be going to your house tomorrow morning. Don't wake up too late or I'll be the one to force you to." He gulped and I pulled away, contently walking outside the school.

I'd surely have my fun.

-

By the time it was around nine, I rushed to take a bath and wear some clothes. I picked the first clothes that appeared into my view, which happened to be tight jeans, a red t-shirt and my shoes. I picked up my cellphone, my keys, my backpack and rushed out of my house, thankful that anyone was near.

I reached Ikki's house by nine and a half and rang the doorbell. Not much later, he answered the door, still on his pajamas and with his hair completely messed up. "Get in.", he said in a sleepy voice. I was fighting down a smirk - this was going to be even funnier than I had planned. He walked a few more steps with em just behind, when that _fucking_ girl appeared running and hugged Ikki so tight I thought he'd suffocate. My face fell as I stared at the scene. She fucken' slept here! I'm so gonna kill the bitch!

With building rage, I pulled Ikki by his wrist and leaded him up to his bedroom, ignoring the confused expression on both his and her face. I pushed him inside his bedroom and closed the door behind me, glaring holes at it. "What the hell was that?!" I turned to face him, wearing my calm expression again. "We're supposed to do the homework, remember?"

"You didn't need to pull me like that.", he said with a pout. "Hn. Let's get this over with." In fact, I only wanted to get to the good part. "Eh, just let me take a quick bath and I-"

"I'll go with you." He blushed and pointed at me, glaring. "Why the fuck would you do that?! You perv!"

"We're going to do a work on anatomy. Anything better than checkin' out the real thing, don't you agree?" I'm sure that he was shocked with my sudden change of acting; I could see it in his face. "Y- You pervert! Stay away from me!"

"I'm not a pervert, I just want my grades very high."

"Aw, right! I'm sure that there's _something else_ going up, huh! (1)"

"See? And I am the pervert. Pff." He opened his mouth to argue but I lifted a hand, motioning for him to stop. I slowly walked up to him and he backed off, until the point where he fell on his bed on a sitting position. "Let's get this started, shall we?" I put a knee on the bed beside his leg and leaned near his neck, breathing in his scent before sticking out my tongue to lick at the tender flesh. He shivered under me, but made no protest. "You know, the human body is full of... weak spots."

To accompany the sentence, I bite down on his neck as I suckled lightly and he gulped. My hands lifted to tug at the buttons of his pajama blouse, starting from up before going down. "These spots could be anywhere...", I continued. My fingers traveled on his chest and up his shoulders, taking the fabric off them. I loosened my mouth to his chest, slowly pushing him down the bed as my mouth worked on his skin. "Normally, it's easier to find these spots if the person is aroused..." He shivered at that and I smirked inside, loosening my hand to his stomach and preparing to go further down.

But then the door banged open. "Ikkiiiii, I brought you a... juice..." The annoying girl from before stood staring at us wide-eyed, completely shocked. Victoria popped her head form behind the other's shoulder and stared us with a dark blush on her cheeks and rapidly lifted a hand to her nose. "Kyaaaa~! What are you two doing?!", she nearly screamed. I sighed and leant down to place a chaste kiss on Ikki's lips, before staying up and helping the blonde to a sitting position. "I guess we'll need to continue this later, love." Ikki blushed a dark tone of red and I walked to the shocked girl, smirking at her and taking the glasses of juice from her hands. "Thanks for the juice. You can go now.", and closed the door with my foot.

I handed one of the glasses to Ikki and rapidly drank the other, sitting beside him on the bed. "Why did you do that...?", he asked on a low voice. He wasn't mad like I thought he'd be. He seemed hesitant. I risked a glance at him; his head was down and he was staring at his juice. "...I don't like that girl."

"Wha?" He whipped his head around to face me, surprised. That surprised expression slowly went back to a normal one. "So that means you're jealous?" I blushed lightly and turned my head away, mumbling a 'whatever'. I saw him smiling with the edge of my eyes and a tiny smile curled into my lips.

Insanity was closer than I suspected...

* * *

*LMAO* I FINISHED THIS! Wow, I managed to complete this chapter, finally! It was rushed, it was stupid, it didn't have any sense but I did it. Woof... xD

I dunno how much this will keep on... maybe one more chapter, maybe two (I still hafta explain a few more things about Miguel's family before I get them together... it's gonna be harsh xD)... your reviews make all the difference! Please help me, minna-san =D

(1) Yeah, it's exactly what you think it is. xD

Ja ne, and REVIEW! For God's sake, REVIEW! We just passed Xmas, gimme a gift, eh? Reviews are gifts =D


	6. Heated Discussions

Photoshoots

A/N: Woah, I'm back! Last update of the year *__* And aww thank you so much, Kaitou Ryuki-san x3 ... Well, I don't have much to say mainly 'coz I just woke up, but let's get to the story, shall we?

R&R!

* * *

Miguel's day was a bless. He had managed, somehow, to finish the homework their teacher had thrown on their shoulders and he even got his fun with a certain blonde. If it wasn't enough, he had humiliated the so-called Mari, that he had lovingly nicknamed "Bitch". It couldn't get any better.

As for Ikki, he couldn't say the same. The teme's action had made him dizzy and most of the homework was made by the other, what he wasn't exactly sure it was good (Miguel had proved to be perverted; what if he wrote down something of the kind?). Well, above all, Mari now thought he was being molested by Miguel so she started following the blonde _everywhere_ just "to be sure he doesn't try anything".

The brunette made his way through the streets in slow, cocky steps - he was so happy he didn't know how to put all that energy out. It was around eleven and a half when he reached his house.

He breathed in and turned the knob - he was always careful when he was around that place... everything was always so suspicious; he never knew what could happen. He stepped inside and looked to both sides. As he took sight of no one, he paced through the place and walked to his bedroom, throwing his backpack on a counter before he threw himself over the bed.

A tiny smile made its way to his lips as he remembered the earlier events - he didn't remember having such fun before. And better, his father wasn't even home when he got back - it must have been a miracle. "Miguel! Miguel, you there?!" He shivered roughly at the demanding voice and jolted up form his spot on the bed, quickly getting into a sitting position. "I'm here, otou-sama(1)." His throat was suddenly dry. His father never came to talk to him unless...

Unless he wanted "distraction".

It was all really fast. The door banged open and next thing Miguel knew, he was roughly thrown against the ground; his head hitting it just after. He felt a sharp pain on his stomach and instantly knew his father had kicked him. He was pulled up by his collar and forced to look at his father's eyes. "I don't know why I still keep you here! You're nothing but a brat, a fucking faggot! What's your business with that ridiculous blonde? Eh?!" Miguel gritted his teeth. "Answer me!"

"D-darling, don't be so rough-"

"You shut up!", the man said as he noticed his spouse's presence on the room. "So? You won't answer me, right?!" The younger male knew what would come next. A painful blow was dealt to his cheek and he was let go to the ground again, and his father kicked his side making him flinch.

He'd never scream. He'd never cry. He'd never show weakness in front of that man - that man he had long since stopped calling "father".

The man dealt some more blows to the youth before he stormed out of the room, yelling "If I find out something with you and that blonde... don't you want to know what happens then." Miguel lied sprawled on the ground; his eyes tightly closed as he fought down tears. His mother appeared beside him and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Let me take care of you..."

"I'll be fine."

"But dear-"

"Just let me alone." The woman reluctantly stood up and walked outside the bedroom, casting a last worried look at her son before closing the door. Miguel slowly, painfully sat up, using the bed to achieve some balance. His wounds hurt pretty bad; he could feel his muscles clenching and unclenching on a desperate try to lessen the pain.

He finally managed to get ahold of himself, staying up slowly. His whole body ached as he sat on his bed and put his palm against his face; his tears now falling freely. Everything seemed so blank to him when those things happened - all he could feel was pain. Oh, the pain! He just wanted to wake up from that nightmare... it _had_ to be a nightmare. Even though he knew it wasn't.

His cellphone rang on his backpack; he cursed himself aloud for letting the thing so far away. He didn't want to answer it at first, but the person insisted so he stood up and crouched near the backpack, picking up the cellphone only to see Ikki's ID number. "What?", he asked as he answered, trying hard not to sound bad. He was sure he made a good job at that until Ikki made "the" question. "_Hey... something happened...?"_

"No. Why did you call me? Have I forgot something?"

"Uh, yeah. There's this notebook-"

"I'll pick it up at school. Bye."

"Wait, Miguel, I-" Before anything awkward could happen, Miguel shut down his phone. It was incredible how Ikki saw, so easy, through his façade. With a sigh, Miguel picked himself up and grabbed a towel, walking to the bathroom to take a bath. He closed the bathroom door behind him and stripped of his clothes, before letting the water run down. The warm liquid fell on his skin almost imperceptibly; Miguel's mind was so far away that he didn't even remember what he was doing there.

_Damn that man... what if he hurts Ikki...? It's not his fault, goddammit! And when did he learn about him, for a first?!_ He sighed deeply; his lungs aching lightly from the motion. For the first time, he felt like dying. His day started so... so perfect.

Anything was interesting to him - _anything_; with no exceptions. But Ikki could make them get interesting - the simple fact that Ikki had something to do with it, made it all exciting for the brunette. Maybe it was the blonde's outgoing manner that had caught Miguel's attention.

At first he had seen the 'Uzumaki' as a loud, obnoxious, annoying blonde, but he had grown to like him - quite a lot. He still didn't know any reason behind Ikki's way of being, and the brunette knew better than to ask, but just knowing that when he got to school he'd see that huge, toothy grin, he got happy somehow. The idea of liking the blonde as something more didn't seem all the impossible now.

He stopped the running water and grabbed his towel, drying himself carefully. His mind was in turmoil as he walked to the mirror above the sink and took a look at the damage he received.

Oh, there was no way he could hide those scratches on his face. He picked up Band Aids from a drawer and put one over the most bad-looking one, that happened to be on his left cheek. His wrist also had a dark shade of red; he bandaged it quickly and took care of the rest of his wounds.

He could just imagine Ikki's worried face when he saw all that. Even though he liked the idea of having the blonde worried over him, he found it really selfish and he wasn't sure he liked _that_.

-

Ikki stood planted on the classroom doorway as he waited for Miguel. All kinds of bad thoughts had reached his mind - an accident, something, _anything_. The brunette just wasn't normal on the telephone; surely something was up.

Ikki's worries only worsened when he spotted Miguel walking down the hallway, looking all the more distracted. The blonde let his instincts go wild and ran to the other's direction, hugging him tightly for a second before looking up to check if everything was fine. "Hey, you okay? What happened?" Ikki's hands were on both sides of Miguel's face as he searched for something on his expression; anything that could tell him about the problem. "Why are you hurt...?"

"..." Miguel looked down at Ikki's azure orbs, almost flinching at how soft the blonde's hands were. Ikki's brows knitted together in worry and he embraced the other again. "You got me worried, baka.", he said softly. The Uchiha-ish teen remained quiet; all that public affection was just out of his standards. Affection itself was.

The blonde pulled off and pulled Miguel to the classroom, ignoring the strange looks he received from the other students. The brunette sat down and Ikki sat beside him, eager to know what happened. "Now seriously, how did you get hurt?"

"...I was skating and then I fell. Nothing to worry about."

"I thought you learnt that it's useless to lie to me."

"I know. I'm not lying." Miguel wasn't sure what happened then - Ikki had leant forward and gave him a light peck on the forehead; the worried expression never leaving his face. "When you decide to tell me, just give me a call.", and stood up. Miguel stood fazed as he saw the other walk to his desk and sit down.

He didn't know what to think - but he was slowly getting sure of one thing only. He was liking that guy.

-

Ikki rested his chin on his hand as he noticed for the thousandth time that Miguel was staring at him. It wasn't like it botherd him to be stared at - he was just a little bit uncomfortable. Also, he was worried about Miguel - he felt that something was off with the guy, but he couldn't tell what. The brunette just didn't let out a clue.

Class ended earlier, by the time that recess would come, and Ikki left the school really thoughative. Mari hugged him tightly but he paid her little, if no attention at all. "Hey! Heyyyy!", she said as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh... sorry, Mari."

"Aw, c'mon, let's go! We'll have a date today!" To begin with, Ikki didn't even want to try and imagine how the girl discovered that they'd go out sooner that day, and the idea of dating her was just out of mind. "Uhh, sorry Mari, but I..."

"He'll go out with me.", came a masculine voice from behind. Ikki looked back to see Miguel proudly standing there, looking down at Mari like she was the most despisable thing he'd ever seen (what in fact wasn't all that far from true). "Right, Ikki?" The blonde noticed the other's look on his eyes and rapidly nodded. "Y-yea, that's right. Sorry again.", and the blonde pulled Miguel by his non-hurt wrist. When they were out of earshot, Ikki calmed down a bit. "Wow, thanks a whole lot."

"You don't like her?"

"..." Ikki bit at his lower lip. "Y'know, she's liked me ever since we've known each other. I even liked her a little before, but now it's just..."

"You like another person?" Ikki shrugged. "Who knows. But hey, are we really doing something?"

"Are you changing the subject?" Ikki looked up at him with the cutest of faces. The taller of them wasn't able to resist the cuteness and let it go - this time. "...yeah, we've got a lot to talk." The blonde lifted a brow, still unable to process a few things, but he decided against commenting it. They walked the streets slowly and before they knew, they were in front of Ikki's house. He lifted a brow. _Did he just bring me home?_ "Hey, let's go to that cafe again. No fights this time." The blonde whipped his head around at the statement. "Oh... oh yeah, okay."

Miguel threw him a long look, as if searching for something on his expression. When he heard a little squeal some feet behind them, he knew he had to act - Mari was coming. "See ya at half past seven.", he said as he slipped an arm around the bonde's waist, who shivered, and leant down to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He departed, leaving a stunned Ikki behind, and fought down laughter as he heard Mari's whines.

-

A few hours later, Ikki was watching TV on his living room. Well, rather, he was blankly staring at the screen. Miguel's actions were getting him insane - with a major I. "Nii-chan (2), what are you watching?", said his sister as she plopped on the sofa sitting beside him. He waved a hand in the air. "I dunno."

"..."

"..."

"...why are you watching Polishop TV?"

"Uhh... they have a mini freezer...?" Victoria threw him _the_ look and he shivered. "Okay, okay, I was spacing out! Sheez."

"Hm. C'mon, give me the remote." He hesitantly handed her the gizmo, sure that he'd be forced to watch HBO Family or something of the kind. His sister really had strange tastes. The girl got into NHK, though, but it wasn't like Ikki was thankful. Some kind of music program was on and they were playing some nice music, but that wouldn't stop Victoria from bombarding him with questions.

As if on clue, she started the interrogation with a simple, clean, "Are you dating him?"

"Whaaa?! No!"

"He brought you home and kissed you. What conclusion do you want me to draw?" But that wasn't a question. When she spoke with that kind of voice, or did Ikki agree with her or did he face the consequences. "We're not like that. We're just... getting into good terms."

"Oh. Like when he molested you earlier." A dark blush made its way to Ikki's cheeks and he frowned. "We were doing research on anatomy!" Victoria chuckled evilly. "Now now, dear Naru-chan. Haven't you learned that it's useless to lie to me? Not 'coz I'm a yaoi fanatic, but 'coz I'm your sister."

"Dang it, _he_ started it, the perv!"

"That's out of question. I'll be direct, for both our sakes..." The second statement sent bad thoughts on Ikki's head. "What do you feel for him?" The blonde remained quiet; his eyes focused on the TV where some japanese people said something about marshmallows(3). "Ikki. Answer me." As he kept his words to himself, hsi sister freaked out. "You thick-headed moron, I knew it! You like him! Woooow my brother is gay!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you do!" Their mother appeared on the living room , a little surprised with the screaming since her children were always talking so discreetly. "Hey dears, what are you discussing so excitedly about?"

"Ikki's gay!" The blonde blushed and shook his head harshly. "I'm not! She's lying, mom, don't believe her!"

"I'm not lying! It's that guy that came here today, you remember him, don'tcha, mom?"

"Nooooo! My innocent ears! I'm going to my bedroom!", said Ikki before storming out of the place as his mother stared wide eyed at the whole scene. "So, mom, should you discuss this more maturely with him? I heard they're going on a date tonight." The elder woman blinked twice ebfore finally understanding the situation. "Oh, I get it now! Who would say, huh? I'll have a little talk with him; your father wouldn't handle this the right way."

As her mother made her way upstairs, Victoria laughed really hard. _I'm a genius! A mean genius, but a genius nonetheless!_

-

When Ikki reached his bedroom, he turned on his computer and waited, arms crossed, for the thing to load. Before he could do anything, though, someone knocked on the door. "Enter." His mother opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her before walking to the bed and sitting down. "Ikki dear, I think it's about time we have a serious conversation." After that, Ikki listened, surprised, as his mother told him about 'the wonderful world of icha-icha'. He heard a lot of things like the use of condoms and dildos and how he had to be careful with not getting hurt on his first time. "Mom! I'm not gay!"

"Aww, don't be so shy! Ho, ho, ho!" He hated when she gave that Santa-like laugh. She really meant what she said before. "Uhh... look, mom, I'd _love_ to continue this conversation, but I'll be going out so I should get ready."

"Yeah, I know about your date! I'll be going now, dear~!" He glared at the door after his mother left. _Damn that Victoria! I'll kill her!_ Looking at the little clock on his computer, he sighed. It was already seven. He should as well do as he said and get ready.

He was still with his school uniform so he thought it would be better to take a bath. He did so in a few minutes and opened his wardrobe. He picked up a black long-sleeved blouse and wore it, wearing a red t-shirt above it. He wore his boxers and picked up jeans pants, then his shoes before combing his hair and adjusting his lenses.

He had the feeling he'd have the most awkward night of his whole life.

-

Miguel stared at his nails with mild interest. He was lying on his bed; an arm folded under his head and a leg tucked under the other that was slightly raised. He was listening to some random Dir En Grey music as he waited for time to pass, and when he looked at his clock it was almost seven. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and walked to his wardrobe, already having taken a fast shower when he arrived from school. He didn't search much; he picked the first pair of pants that got into his view and just as almost all the others it was tight and denim, but had a slightly lighter color.

He then picked a white sleeveless shirt and a denim jacket, but darker than his pants. He wore his All Stars and stepped in front of his mirror, checking on his bandages. Everything in place, he combed his hair and grabbed his things, ready to leave.

He just exited his house without telling anyone - they were used to have him go out at night, anyway. He reached the cafe and sat on the same table he used with Ikki before, waiting for the blonde to show up. When that did happen, he stood up to greet him. "I thought you were going to give me the ice." Ikki laughed. "Bah. C'mon, let's eat something; I'm starving!" Miguel smiled and they sat down; the brunette wondering all the time if he should really tell Ikki about his family.

* * *

Yahoo! December 31st! HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA-SAN! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

This chapter is bipolar. On the first half I was listening to "Dim Lights" (GazettE) so it came out real angst and on the second half I listened to "Smile Ii Ichiban Onna" and "Super Rabbit" (An Cafe) so it came out with humor... hehe.

(1)- Father, in case you don't know =D... you'll get why Miguel referred to his father as 'otou-sama' instead of 'father' in the next chapter. I'll also explain why his father's so mean =D

(2)- Brother... in case you don't know. Lol.

(3)- They're talking about "Ichigo Mashimaro" xD

Review, pleasy? *ROFLMAO as I dodge tomatoes*


	7. Fiasco: Round 2!

Photoshoots

A/N: Hiya, Yuki back! HorsesRain-san, Thanks a lot for the review *___* It's good to know that people are liking this strange thing… lol.

I don't have much to say about this chapter, it's you reading and reviewing me!

Oh yeah, before I forget, I got Gazette's song name misspelled! It's Dim Scene and I said Dim Lights -__-"

Well, enough of my useless babbling, no? Read and be happy! …or not. Up to you xD

* * *

"Hey, I know I'm hot but if you wanna stare so much I suggest you to take a picture." Miguel's eyes widened a little at the statement. He was so far away on his thoughts that he didn't really notice he had been staring for a long time at the blonde across from him. "I wasn't staring. I just happened to be looking at your direction." The blonde let out a smile and proceeded to eat his food. He had gotten himself two tuna sandwiches, a piece of strawberry cake, a cappuccino and a glass of orange juice – well, he _was_ starving and was already halfway down his first sandwich (even though he oat a lot even when not starving). Miguel, on the other hand, had only wanted lemonade and chicken pie. The 'Uchiha' wondered briefly how someone could eat so much and yet be so slim. Of course, it wasn't like the brunette was on the mood for eating since only by thinking about what happened earlier that day with his father his stomach twisted around.

Miguel let out a small sigh; maybe Ikki would understand his family problems instead of freaking out and running so far they'd never be able to see each other again. Yeah, he was _that_ worried. "Dobe."

"Uh?_"_

"I didn't fall while skating." The blonde smiled. "I already knew that. So will you tell me the truth now?" A small, uncertain nod came from Miguel. "Yeah. It was my father." Ikki's face fell blank. "Wha? Your father hit you?" Another nod. "Why'd he do that?"

"..."

"...don't you trust me?" The brunette clenched his teeth. "It's not that." A second was spent in silence before Ikki uttered something under his breath. "I can't force you to tell me, but I'd be happy if you shared at least a little info." The Ikki which Miguel knew wouldn't say that – the blonde should have been sending him into KO while trying to get the truth. Of course he wouldn't manage a thing, but Miguel was sure Ikki'd act that way. He was so taken aback at the other's quiet behavior that it took some time for him to realize he was staring again. He averted his gaze and played with his food, unable to form any coherent speech.

The blonde across from him frowned his brows in worry – Miguel was a cocky bastard; he'd never lose the chance to fool around with him, but now the brunette seemed so lifeless he was barely recognizable. Ikki knew that there was little he could do to help and even less he could do to find the truth, but he just couldn't stand seeing the other so down. "Heyyy! C'mon, put on a happy face. You're a lucky guy, it's real hard to get a date with me." Miguel's eye twitched. "A date?"

"Yeah. A date." The look on Ikki's eyes screamed loudly to Miguel – 'you argue you die'. And the brunette wasn't the type to risk. "...right. A date."

"Great! After we're done here, we'll take a walk." The brunette thought it'd be wiser if he just silently agreed with the blonde – he'd never put his life on the line for something like this. And wasn't he trying, just a few hours before, to molest the blonde? A date wouldn't be so bad.

_Why was I even doing that...?_, Miguel asked himself, but he came to no conclusion. _Sheesh, I must have been hit in my head by something real heavy... like an elephant. _A shiver passed through Miguel's body and he quickly shoved the thought away – that wouldn't have been beautiful sight, no way.

Miguel was, in one word, scared. Normally he'd read Ikki like he did to a book, but this time the brunette didn't know what to think. They finished with their food, paid and left in silence. All the while, Ikki ran thoughts over his head again and again – he had no idea what to do. When they passed in front of a vídeo store, though, something came to him. "Hey, ya fond of horror movies?"

-

Miguel clenched his teeth; brows knit together and hands into fists, resting on his lap. Why he'd agree to watch these crap was beyond his comprehension. He was hardly scared by any movie and other stuff; and he didn't even like movies much – but Ikki seemed just the opposite. The blonde seemed as scared as a wet dog and yet he wouldn't stop the movie nor would he cling to Miguel in attempt to calm down (what made Miguel extremely angry). The brunette was trying his best not to wrap his arms around the blonde and pull him into his lap, what was proving to be harder than he thought. The urge just wouldn't stop – the blonde was way too cute, and the fact that they were on Ikki's bedroom, sitting on a fluffy spacey bed just didn't make it any easier. "Umm... Miguel, can you, uhh, you know... " _Oh God please tell me you heard my pray! _"What is it?", he asked with a glint of something else on his voice. "...could you get me a soda, pleasy?"

"WHAAA?!" Miguel rapidly covered his mouth, coughing harshly. "Uh, sorry there, something got stuck on my throat." _Fuck it! I almost had my way there! Ughhh!_ "You said you wanted a soda?" Ikki nodded with a pleading expression. "Kay. I'll get it." The blonde smiled happily at him but quickly went from happy to desperate. "Just don't take too long...", said the youth with a light pout. There goes his fears talking again.

Miguel made his way to Ikki's kitchen and thankfully – or maybe not so much – Victoria was there. "Is there any soda?" The girl nodded happily, quickly letting go of her fried potatoes to get the beverage. Before handing it to Miguel, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "Any action yet?" The brunette male scowled. "No. Your brother's too worried with the movie to remember I exist."

"Dang." She lifted a hand to her chin, deeply in thought. "OH WAIT!" Miguel gave a little jump backwards with the girl's sudden explosion. "You- you didn't deny anything?!"

"No."

"Then... you _do_ like him?"

"Who knows." Victoria frowned her brows. "Tell me the truth."

"I said 'who knows' because _I_ don't know." She scowled. "Nyaa... but aaaanyway, you gotta do something! You already saw how Mari is around him. If you don't do something fast, worst case scenario Will happen!"

"...which would be?"

"She'll rape him." The words hit Miguel like a detonator. He _should _have thought about that. "Dammit."

"Yeah, dammit. If you don't want that to happen, you gotta be friendlier to him." He raised a brow. "Oh. Friendly, you say?"

"Yeah! I know you're an obsessed Sasuke fan, but he's a bastard! We wouldn't want Ikki thinking you're a bastard, now would we?" The brunette shrugged – Ikki probably already did. "Gee! Let's make a try. You go back there and be as caring as you can to him! No holding back!" _Oh, so very creative._, Miguel mused over his head as he got the soda ready. He walked to the stairs and got up, picking up his pace.

-

Miguel was, in fact, a very impatient person. He liked things done swift and fast, something he probably absorved from his father. It wasn't like he was hotheaded, no, he was just very, extremely, utterly impatient – it unnerved him how things that took too long normally got so complicated after a time. Yeah, he disliked complicated things – it made him think, and him thinking was _not_ something good... his mind would always drift somewhere else, as if he wasn't even thinking about anything before that. Things like playing sudoku, or playing some RPG, or even jigsaw puzzles – Miguel loathed them; they were the definition of complicated, and were a complete waste of time (something that he, being the impatient person he is, should really loathe).

But Ikki... Ikki was _beyond_ complicated. Understanding Ikki was like trying to find hair on an egg, or a white fly with blue eyes – it was just impossible. When the brunette male thought he was _almost_ there, almost understanding the blonde's way of thinking, there went Ikki and proved him wrong. For one, Miguel wasn't all that determined with anything, and certainly getting to know Ikki took a lot of time and effort from his part.

Frustratingly stupid.

Miguel thought it'd be easy to get Ikki after going back to the movie – put an arm around his shoulder, pull him closer, let the thing happen – and that idea only got stronger after Ikki ran out of the bedroom yelling Miguel's name and the brunette almost threw the soda into the wall, being caught off guard. Ikki threw his arms around Miguel's waist saying something about him never leaving the blonde alone again or the monsters would eat him up.

Miguel surely would like to be said monster.

Going back to the main topic, Miguel _was_ impatient, and that fact only led him mad as Ikki 'dodged' all of his 'attacks' (meaning the blonde had completely ignored all Miguel's advances, _or_ the blonde was just too dense to see through them). The brunette was out of ideas. He had tried several stuff – making creepy comments on some catchy parts of the movie; telling Ikki that he heard something coming from the window; telling him he _saw_ something on the window – he thought that some of these would get Ikki scared and so, as on a very cheesy movie, the blonde would leapt into Miguel's arms like they just married.

Again, frustratingly stupid.

Not only it hadn't work, but now Ikki thought he was retarded. Dang it, all Miguel wanted was some kissy-kissy stuff (or maybe more if he got the chance [1]), but Ikki was proving all his efforts to be useless. Miguel was tired of thinking about techniques, or making evil plans on his hand – he gave up, that was it. He'd let his fantasy run wild when he got home, but right now he'd sit back and enjoy the movie.

If only the movie was still playing, that is.

He had been so worried over hitting on Ikki that he completely forgot about the movie and he wouldn't be able to enjoy even that – oh cruel, cruel destiny. "Owiee! That movie was so creepy! I don't think I'll be able to sleep for three days in a row.", said a pouting blonde. Miguel grunted, too pissed to care, before he received a light punch on the shoulder. "Jackass! You made me even more scared with those comments! There's nothing on my window!"

As if on clue, the window started moving back and forth, hitting the wall as a strange silhouette formed outside. Ikki screamed and jumped on Miguel, too scared to realize it was the wind blowing leaves and his window. "Uwaaahaaa! I don't wanna dieeee! I'm too young, too beautiful to die!! Save me, Miguel~!" The brunette hissed under his breath – he was still pissed, but he'd at least take advantage of the blonde's little fear.

"Ah, it'll go away if you just pretend it isn't there."

"How can I pretend it isn't there?!" _Ahh, but that's what I wanted to hear._ "I can help you with that." Before Ikki could – and he probably would – say something to ruin the mood, his face was lifted by one of Miguel's hands as the brunette pressed their lips together. Ikki slowly closed his eyes; the sudden motion made the fast beating of his heart change from fear to something else.

The elder's tongue found their way teasingly between Ikki's lips and into his mouth; the blonde's hands sneaking up to Miguel's shoulders gripping slightly. As their tongues rubbed along each other, Miguel couldn't help but sigh heavily – it was almost as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he was on paradise. He laid Ikki down, making his way between the blonde's legs as the kiss deepened; Ikki's fingers digging roughly into the brunette's hair. Miguel didn't really care – want it rough, have it rough.

His hand sneaked inside the blonde's blouse as he made the kiss last as long as he could bear without air, and when he finally pulled off his mouth was instead placed on the blonde's jaw and slowly descending to the inviting neck. Ikki let out something along a sigh and a grunt as Miguel tucked out his tongue to lick the skin.

A bell rang inside Ikki's head and Miguel went flying several feet away. "Molester! I should have guessed it! Awwww, that was low, really low!"

"I'm not a molester, I'm an oportunist!", the brunette snapped back as he rubbed his chin, which received a punch from Ikki's incredibly powerful fist. He was glad he wasn't hit somewhere else. "And anyways, you said this was a date, didn't you?" Ikki blushed lightly at that. "It didn't mean you could go and force your way with me! You see, I'm a very sensible specimen." Miguel growled. "Dobe."

"I'm not! Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Duckbutt!" The door suddenly flew open, with a royally pissed Victoria glaring down at the two. "Would you shut the hell up?! I was just having my beauty sleep! You guys are so annoying; stop bickering like five year old!" Both men visibly shivered and nodded rapidly. "Great! And one more thing, you two suck at relationships! C'mon, it's night, you two are alone on a bedroom and no lemon happening? For god's sake, I thoguht you learned a thing or two on that photo session! You noobs!", and she threw the door closed with a loud bang. Ikki could only mutter, "Scary..."

-

After the whole fiasco by night, the next day came and they went to class as usual. Any words were exchanged by either side; all they switched were glares or some other I'll-kick-your-ass looks. After the first two classes, they were glad that lunch time was coming, but their glee was soon sent flying out the window. "You gotta be kidding me.", said Ikki on a low voice that only himself could hear.

By the front of the class, there was the principal – a scary woman, indeed. Ikki never really had problems with her, and she wasn't even the problem – the man standing beside her was. When the classes first started and the whole He-looks-like-Sasuke thing took place, the blonde prayed there wouldn't be any more nuisances of the kind – but there _he_ was, on his almight devilish looks. It was Pein.

It was fucking_ Pein._

His hair was dyed a deep orange that almost hurt to look, spiking everywhere, and his eyes were a light tone of grey that even not being purple did resemble those of Pein. He didn't have as many piearcings as the 'true' Pein, but there was indeed a piercing on his lower lip and several others on his ear. He was tall and strong, and of course, imponent. How the hell did the principal let this _creep_ take over the position?

The blonde buried his head deep on his hands, asking God why his life was so miserable. "...and this is your new art teacher, seeing as the previous one had to retire. Don't give him much trouble or I'll see you in my office. Understood?", the principal said. The students nodded in unison, wishing for the woman to go away. As she finally did so, their new teacher took word. "My name is Jin and I hope we get along well." Those few words were spoken on a very creepy tone. Translating, his sentence would be "My name doesn't matter and if you fuck up with my class I'll send you to hell."

A monster teacher, just great.

-

Recess finally came, for the students' happiness. Thankfully for Ikki the class with the monster teacher wasn't all that bad – the man was an enjoyable company, even. That is, for Ikki and probably Ikki only – Miguel seemed ready to have a knife through the man's chest anytime.

Why Ikki was happy, you ask? Well, the blonde wasn't so bad with arts – he was a creative person and a fast learner. He always took drawing as a hobbie; it was already almost a second nature to him, and the Pein teacher seemed to notice that as well, since the blonde received some good comments from the man. Of course that left Miguel raging with jealousy (if it was for Ikki or for the fact that he received only a nod for his drawing, no one knew).

The entire recess, Miguel spent glaring at Ikki or at the direction of the teacher's room; a deadly aura around him pulling off anyone that dared coming close – he had _seen_ it; the man had _smiled_ at Ikki, flirtingly. At _his_ Ikki! How dare that man!

Ikki, on the other hand, was more than happy to tell his sister about the orange haired male. They would have another class with him later that day – unfortunately they only had two arts class per week. Anyhow, recess was as boring as any other day.

When they had their other arts class, Ikki was more than happy to oblige to the task that Jin had set them. Even though the man was pretty scary, the blonde had found him quite intriguing, and he liked intriguing stuff.

He drew a wolf and showed it to the teacher – they had been told ot draw any animal of their liking using light/shadow techs, and the wolf had been Ikki's choice (he never knew why, but he liked wolves a lot). "Really nice. It's very realistic; I almost see a wild glint on the eyes. Good job.", Jin said and threw a small smile at Ikki, who blushed a little and grinned widely. Miguel watched the whole scene with building anger – there was that smile again. Ikki surely didn't see it as a flirting smile; he had proved once again to be extremely dense when it came to these stuff. Hmm, Miguel wished so bad he had a gun – a Magnum would work, no problem.

The blonde teen walked to his desk with a thougative expression. He had seen this man somewhere else – he didn't really remember where, but he knew that he knew.

Confusing much?

-

Miguel reached his house with heavy, angry steps – he was fuming. He wasn't one to be jealous; he wasn't and would never be, but this was completely different – Ikki had blushed at the man. What did that mean? Were they hiding something? The thoughts plagued Miguel's mind as he entered his house and went straight to his bedroom, throwing his bag on the fluffy fabric covering his bed. He laid beside it and glared atnothing in particular.

He wished he had a fish.

If he had a fish, he could scream at said animal and it wouldn't retort. It probably would ignore his existence and only remember about him when it needed food – that'd be good. Miguel could shove his frustration into said fish and not care if it would get sad, because again, it was an animal and they doesn't get sad (at least he hoped so). He'd call the fish Jack… yeah, Jack'd be nice. Jack, the fish – his all-time buddy.

He also wished he had the number of some psychologist – yeah, that'd be nice.

Meanwhile, Ikki happily typed on his journal, with juice beside him and some nachos.

_Naru-chan's Journal_

_Hooo! So long since I last got online!! School's been a real pain these days. And it's not only that; my whole life's a mess! I'm seriously starting to think that I live some Naruto AU or something of the kind, with a sad__istic writer putting me on a horror fanfiction _(whaaaa? Who? xD)._ If the Sasuke guy wasn't enough, now there's this new teacher that looks –exactly- like Pein! I'm sure I know him from somewhere. Man, this is seriously annoying. Tomorrow I'll blink and there'll be Tsunade kicking some random student's face! I don't think that's impossible – not with all the weird stuff happening to me lately._

_Hmm, my back hurts a lot. Maybe we'll be in touch again tomorrow. __~Off~! :3_

Satisfied, Ikki updated his journal and opened his anime folder – he was dying to watch .Hack//Twilight again (for the third, maybe fourth time).

He tried watching the first two episodes while eating his nachos, but found he couldn't quite concentrate on the task. His mind kept drifting to that man – Jin. The blonde had seriously seen him before – he remembered that face from somewhere, and the way he spoke and eyed too. As much as Ikki tried to remember, he couldn't – he never had that much of a good memory, anyways, so he wasn't surprised.

Then again, maybe it wasn't because he knew the man from somewhere – he could be thinking about the guy just because he was hot.

Hm. Did he just agree that the man was hot?

Lifting a hand to check his temperature, he decided it was normal. Yeah, he just agreed.

Not that it was his fault that his shirt got so well on him… you know, with the upper buttons down and the sleeves rolled up. And the slightly tight pants. And the plate necklace that hung just under his collarbone. _…I checked up on him, didn't I? Ugh, damn my sister and her yaoi-ish innuendos!_ He thought with a scowl, but the man was beautiful indeed, and he didn't seem all that old anyway.

'After Dark' started playing on his cellphone, signaling he had an incoming call. He answered it just after seeing it was Miguel. "T'sup, teme?"

"…_dobe. __I just called to know if you're alright."_

"Eh? Of course I do. Why?"

"_Arts teacher. That man was eyeing you, I'm sure of it! What if he's a rapist?"_

"It's not like you never tried to rape me."

"_This is different!"_

"Different how?"

"_It's just different! Argh, I dunno why I called you. Damn spare time."_, said Miguel with a false sigh. "Aww, I know you just wanted to hear my voice! That's so cute, Miguel-chan!" A smirk was already playing on Ikki's lips – he enjoyed a lot playing with the 'Uchiha'. The blonde's mother appeared on the door and called him. "Ikki, you have a call." He nodded and she left the wireless phone above his drawer. "Wait a bit, I've got another call.", and he switched from his cell to his phone. "Hello?"

"_Wow, since when do you answer the phone so politely?"_

"Um…I dunno…", said Ikki with a brow raised. Whoever it was had a strange sense of humor. _"Don't remember me, do you? I should have guessed, considering the way you treated me on school today. It's me, Jin."_

"Hee?! How do you- OH WAIT!" Now it occurred him – he finally remembered who it was. "Jin! Oh man, it's you!" The man laughed lightly on the other line. _"Yup, it's me. Been a long time, huh?"_

"Totally! I didn't even know you still have my number."

"_Yeah, I happened to find it in my stuff. In fact, when I called you, I thought we could go out like we did before, to put things in order."_

"Seems good to me! Oh, wait a minute." Ikki picked up his cellphone; Miguel was still up. "Ah, hey, can you call me later? I'm going out." Miguel hmm'ed suspicious. _"With who?"_

"With a friend. Man, you're so jealous!"

"_I'm not! Well, I'll call you later."_

"Yeah, alright."

"_Kay. Don't blame me when I call you 2AM."_ The blonde let out a small chuckle and hang down the call, picking up his phone instead. "I'm back. When are we going?"

"_What about eight tonight?"_ Ikki nodded happily, forgetting for a second that Jin couldn't see him. "Alright! Where are we headed?"

"_Oh, but that's a surprise. I'll get you at your house, don't worry, and I've already talked to your mom."_

"Hee hee, okay! Bye, Jin!"

"_Bye."_ Ikki hang down the phone feeling happier as time passed by.

-

The poor pillow asked itself what it had done to be spanked like that by its very angry owner. Miguel punched his pillow without mercy; mad that Ikki would go out with someone. He just _knew_ there was something else to the story – the way Ikki spoke was way too strange for him to go out with his family. It _had_ to be a date.

Miguel didn't want to say it before, but he did like the blonde teen. Like as, more than a friend – those yaoi stuff that girls seemed to like so much and all. It should have been the smile – ohh, that damning smile! Miguel was sure it was that – the smile had gotten to him.

He couldn't let Ikki go to someone else – oh, he couldn't. And he wouldn't.

He rapidly stood up and changed clothes before picking his cellphone and keys – one of which was of his beloved baby – his motorcycle. He was happy that he was sixteen and could already ride one.

-

By the time Miguel reached Ikki's house it was about seven and a half. He dialed the teen's cellphone number to be sure he was still home. _"Miguel?"_

"Yeah, um, just wanted to know if you're still home."

"_Uh-huh… why?" _Checkmate. "Oh, nothing, bye!", and he hang down the call. He already knew what he needed.

Time passed pretty fast for him, thankfully. He couldn't stop wondering who it was that Ikki would go out with, and when a jet black car appeared on Ikki's doorway and someone exited it, the brunette's senses spiked. He had been hiding, waiting in the shadows (quite literally) for the damned person to come, and the time was it.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to be sure that he was seeing right. Orange hair… tall… adult…

…

…_THE FUCK?!_

* * *

[1]- Not the romancist you wanted, xD

A/N: Oveeer! And I'm trying to make the chapters longer… I should keep up with around 5,000 words per chapter (even though this is 4,500 lenghted). Soooooo…what is Jin/Ikki's relationship? What will happen in their "date"? Will Miguel be caught?

…read next chappie and you will know!

**AHHHH, IMPORTANT!!**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this – a M-rated sequel, to be more specific, but I need your words in that. In fact, I almost wrote a lemon here and changed the fic to M-rated… it's hard to resist; Miguel's such a pervert… lol. Send me a review and tell me what you think about it!**


	8. Hunting the Prey

Photoshoots

A/N: Dang it, writer's block! . I've been out for a long time, ne? I just don't say I'm sorry coz I haven't been receiving enough reviews, especially on chapter three. The number of hits to that chappie is almost a third the total hits to the story and yet nobody else reviews!! It drives me _insane!_ …damn my leg itches. Come ON people, review! Reviews make chapters longer, with double the yaoi dose, _and_ with less fillers. Got enough reasons now?

Then review, pleasy pleasy! ^^

* * *

Miguel narrowed his eyes; a murderous intent emanating from his skin as he took in the image of their arts teacher oh-so-happily greeting Ikki. It was almost as if the man was taunting him – he was sure that Jin was trying to provoke him on school… the flirting smiles thrown to Ikki, the strange looks… everything conspired against the 'Uchiha', and now this?! This was surely some kind of evil plan.

Oh, he was _so_ not going to let him do whatever he wanted with Ikki!

When the blonde showed up on the doorway, he threw himself on the man's arms, much to Miguel's distaste. They walked to the car and soon Jin started the engines, speeding up the road – oblivious to the fact that they were being followed.

As they reached the mall, the duo walked calmly talking about something Miguel couldn't quite hear. The jealousy mixed with all his anger was making him hallucinate – see things differently… on his own insane way.

**What actually happened…**

"Wow, Jin-chan! It's been such a long time since I last saw you!", said a very animated blonde. They had reached the mall and were currently eating Mc Donald's (one of Ikki's favorite spots), and after that they would go to the movies. "And it sure was almost impossible to recognize you with the hair. How did you manage the color?" Jin chuckled and took a sip of his coke. "A magician never tells his secrets, or something like that." The smile on Ikki's lips widened as he took a huge bite out of his hamburger.

"But what about you? Look how much you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were a bean sprout." The blonde laughed a little and showed his tongue to the other – Jin was around seven years older than Ikki, and when they last saw each other the blonde was around twelve. "Hey, hey, so you're twenty three now?" A nod. "Wow! Are you married?"

"You gotta be kidding me. I'm not prepared to handle a family; it's hard enough to handle my students." The blonde chuckled a little in understanding and Jin lazily picked up a fried potato, eating it before continuing. "Speaking of which, are you dating already?" A light blush took over Ikki's cheeks and the elder grinned. "Hm, so you are." Ikki rapidly shook his head with an annoying blush on his cheeks as the image of Miguel passed through his head.

…**and what Miguel saw.**

The Uchiha-ish teen watched as Ikki sat down with Jin after they got their food. Miguel was with his hair down, wearing sunglasses – pay no mind that it was nighttime - and completely black clothes, so that he wouldn't be recognized, and took the strange glances he was receiving from random people as compliments for his extremely astounding beauty (not a little full of himself). He had been observing them chit-chat and was looking out for any sign of something strange between them. He widened his eyes when Ikki blushed and shook his head in desperation – what had the man said to him?

Realization swept through his body like lightning; the one truth that he didn't want to accept was now making its way to his brain, consuming him. Jin was trying to get Ikki laid.

The thought send shivers through his body – of course that was the issue; how didn't he notice before?! Jin led some gang of body traffic, and was trying to take Ikki to bed with him to corrode his innocence before sending him to Malaysia to be a whore, and when they got tired of him he'd have to work on the semaphore, doing freaky stuff with oranges and sticks! Oh, damn that man!

_**What actually happened…**_

By the time they were finished with their food, the duo stood up and walked around, taking a look at some stores and entering a toys one. Ikki went directly to the part with teddy bears – he just loved them; he had a good quantity of multi colored stuffed animals and had yet to buy a brown bear. And, well, since he was with Jin, why not have _he_ buy it? Uh-huh, Ikki was _that_ smart. "Hm, so you still have fetishes with teddy bears?" Ikki laughed and playfully punched Jin's shoulder. "They're funny! And they're nice to hug when it's cold." He took a look at the teddies around him, and spotted just the perfect one – the ball of fur was the tone of brown he wanted, had a red little hat and a large ribbon of the same color was around its neck. His face brightened considerably and he picked it up, showing it to Jin. "Hey, Jin-chan, can I have this one? Pleasy?"

The blonde made his best puppy face, with a little pout, and Jin leaned forward to give a light peck on his forehead. "Anything you want." Ikki yay'ed and turned around just in time to see someone with their face shoved into a stuffed horse nearby. _Uh… and I thought I had seen everything on this life. Freaks._

…_**and what Miguel saw.**_

As soon as Ikki and Jin entered the toys store, Miguel had followed. They stopped by the teddy bears and Miguel kept at a close range, to be sure that this time he heard what they were talking about. He kept a little distance, though, but it was more than enough to hear Jin saying the word "fetishes". Just after that, he heard Ikki saying "Jin-chan". Jin-_chan_, for God's sake!

And if it wasn't enough, the freak had said "anything you want" and _kissed_ him! …it was a kiss on the forehead, but a kiss nonetheless. When Ikki turned on his direction, he rapidly picked up the first stuffed animal that got into his view and glued his face against it – what if his "disguise" wasn't as good as he thought?

Miguel's conclusion? The man was trying to suborn Ikki with teddy bears, and was already trying to shove some kind of dirty thought into the blonde's poor innocent mind, using the word "fetish" to do that. And if it wasn't enough, he was trying to make Ikki agree with him by being all nice and a perfect gentleman, and made Ikki think that they were intimate enough for the blonde to call him "Jin-chan".

Could Jin be _worse_?

-

Ikki was, in one word, extremely happy. Yes, one word. After he bought his teddy bear, they moved to the movie theater to watch a comedy. They shared some good laughs and were currently going to Jin's apartment to talk some more. The way there was filled by some random music playing on the radio; the blonde couldn't care less, though – just being with the elder was enough.

Still oblivious to the fact that they were being followed, they arrived.

-

Miguel cursed under his breath as Jin took Ikki to a tall, omnipotent-looking building, and the brunette concluded it was where the orange haired male lived.

_Perfect, just perfect_., he thought in sarcasm. He was sure that the male would rape Ikki's brains out, and the mere thought that he could do nothing to prevent it was eating him up inside. Sighing, he realized that he was lost and it would take him a lot of time to find the way back to his house.

It did take him a long time, since when he got home it was around midnight, almost one at the morning. He quietly moved to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed, too tired to even take off his clothes and wear his pajamas.

He woke up when it was around eleven – a record, even for him. Normally he'd be up at ten, at most, but after so much effort on the last night he was completely drained. Staying up to take a bath, he considered all the possible scenarios – he had to take a close look on Ikki to be sure he was alright – and to be sure that his purity was still untouched. If someone was to throw said purity out of the window, it would be him, and not some pervert stupid pedophile teacher that looked like Pein – come on, _Pein_!

When he got to school, he threw his backpack on his desk and went by the door to wait for Ikki. What he saw next made him shudder – Ikki had a worn out appearance, and was walking really strange – legs slightly apart, and Ikki did normally walk like a model or something. That could only mean one thing…

_Rape, rape, rape._

"Uhh… hi?", said a slightly confused Ikki as he approached a terrified looking Miguel. The brunette lifted his hands to the blonde's shoulders and shook him lightly; eyes widened and mouth hanging open. "What happened to you? Are you alright? Are you sore? Do you feel-"

"Hey, hey, cut it off! What are you talking about?"

"…nothing." At the last second, Miguel didn't have the strength to tell him – it was hard enough for himself having found out.

Later that day they were having PE, and Miguel as still preoccupied with Ikki. They were playing volleyball, but the brunette wasn't really paying attention – his mind was solely focused on Ikki, who was playing soccer in the court just beside his. The way the other's legs moved, quickly running after the ball, was easily shown by the tiny shorts he was wearing. Oh, how Miguel loved that – Ikki had real nice legs, and of course the sweat upon his skin made it all the better.

The blonde turned his face to the brunette, probably having found that the other was staring, and gave him a V with his fingers, along with a mind numbing smile. Ikki then turned back to looking at his own game, lifting the hem of his shirt to clean whatever the hell was on his face – Miguel was too busy looking at Ikki's defined, sweaty stomach to care.

He was also too busy taking care of an oncoming nosebleed to notice that the volley ball was going on his direction. "Miguel, watch out!", but it was too late – the ball hit his head pretty hard before bouncing around to a stop. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!", he whined as he crouched and grabbed his head with both his hands. Soon enough, three random people were beside him, to see if he was alright. He didn't care about them; his head hurt like hell! "Hey, Miguel! You alright?", said a known voice. He looked up to find Ikki there looking all the more worried. He instantly stood up, looking as if anything happened. "That was nothing."

Ikki laughed and lightly punched Miguel's chest. "Baka. Stop worrying others.", and walked back to his own court, instantly going back to the game.

Miguel sighed and walked out of the court, walking to the bench to rest a little. Lifting a hand to clean a drip of sweat from his brow, he went back to staring at the blonde.

He had already gone through a lot in his head to define what he felt for Ikki – the one thing that seemed more plausible was passion… red, raging passion.

After PE was over, they all went to the showers. Miguel waited a little by his locker – there was no way he was going to shower with so many people around; he felt pretty claustrophobic in these situations. He was so distracted that when he finally realized what was happening, he was alone. Shaking his head, he discarded his clothes and wrapped a towel around his hips, going to a shower.

"Hey, nice going earlier. That was sure to get you on the main team." Turning around, he saw Ikki taking his clothes off. Miguel concluded he had been speaking to their teacher or something of the kind – it took him little time to realize that he finally had the perfect chance to speak to the blonde.

He waited a few seconds before deciding to talk to him. "Um, Ikki … how can I say it…?" The blonde turned his head to Miguel before the brunette turned down the water of his bath. "…have you gone somewhere last night?" The blonde lifted a brow as he watched Miguel step out of the shower and wrap a towel around his hips. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

"With who?", Miguel interrupted softly, ignoring the curiosity building inside him. "With my cousin.", was Ikki's response. The Uchiha-ish teen glared a little at his locker – oh, yeah, Ikki had _totally_ gone out with his cousin. "Hmm… and where did you go?" Ikki pouted. "Why the interrogation?"

"Why not? Got anything to hide?"

"…no?"

"Just as I guessed. So, where did you guys go?", he asked casually. "Mall.", was Ikki's rash answer. He knew that Miguel was trying to get something out of him – he only didn't know what. Miguel dried himself and spoke as he wore his clothes. "Oh, nice… somewhere else?" Ikki finished his bath and wrapped a towel around his hips before walking to his locker. "I don't think I'll be answering you so soon." Miguel finished clothing up and walked up near Ikki, resting his back on the locker just beside his. "Why not?"

"Coz you're acting as if I did something I shouldn't."

"I never said that." Ikki glanced at him for a second, wondering if he should continue opening up. He decided against it – if Miguel wanted answers, he'd have to find another way of having them. Ikki hmphed and proceeded to picking up his clothes, wondering why the heck the other wanted so much the information. Before he could even remove the towel to dress up, though, he was turned and pushed against the cold locker behind him. He breathed in sharply as he saw Miguel's face close; the other's breath near his lips and hands in both sides of his waist. "You sure you're not gonna tell me?" Ikki opened his mouth to yell at him, scream at him obscenities when a cold breeze swept by and the blonde shivered before he realized that his towel had fallen. Blushing scarlet, the blond teen shivered again when the breeze hit back; his body fighting the urge to get closer to Miguel to steal his warmth. "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't think that's the correct answer.", Miguel breathed against Ikki's earlobe. The blonde shivered softly again. "Well, if you're so bad with your memory let me refresh it." The Uchiha-ish teen lifted a hand; one of his fingers caressing the soft skin of the blonde's cheek. "Yesterday you went out with our arts teacher, he took you to the mall where you oat Mc Donald's and bought a teddy bear, then you went to his apartment where he did _things_ to you. Emphasis in _things_."

"Wha- Wait, you _followed_ us?!"

"Oh, so no denying?"

"Goddamit Miguel, why the hell did you think we've done something?!", roared Ikki. "Duuh, is there another reason why you're walking so strange?" Ikki would have laughed, wasn't the situation so infuriating. "I got hurt on Tae Kwon Do today morning."

"Oh.", breathed out Miguel. "_Oh_.", he said again, this time more deeply, realizing his stupidly dumb mistake. "Yeah, oh. Now can you let me dress up before I freeze, or before I slice you head off?"

"Want some help with the first?"

"_Out_."

-

Miguel averted his gaze to the blonde sitting across the classroom. After the incident on the lockers Ikki was, more than anything, _mad_. In all his life, Miguel hadn't seen someone as mad as the blonde looked – if he inspected close enough, he'd find the blonde even scarier than his father.

A little jump took over Miguel's body as Ikki caught him staring and sent him a killer glare. The blonde turned his head around swiftly and stared back at his note book, probably trying to ignore the other – not that Miguel cared; Ikki could ignore him all he wanted. It wasn't like Miguel's life depended on the other – he was independent; he was a grown up man – he didn't need his silly friend… boyfriend… he didn't need the blonde looking at him every damn second, neither did he need the other's presence constantly near him, as if the other was his shadow, or something.

He was trying to convince himself, wasn't he?

With a small sigh, Miguel looked down at the numbers written across the page of his note book – they were dancing for him. And it wasn't like they were dancing Single Ladies or something of the sort; they were dancing the damn Requiem. The Uchiha-ish teen's head fell upon his hard desk, he'd have the teacher's wrath upon him today but it was nothing near the confusion inside his head.

Just recently agreed with himself that he liked Ikki – literally more than a friend should. Like as he'd do with a person of the opposite sex, only he was gay.

Oh well.

For the thousandth time that week, he tried to put his mind in order – maybe a list of events would be better for him.

First of all, he met the blonde. He was with his sister and they both annoyed him – it was when he started that rivalry thing with Ikki.

The next day, Ikki tortured him. It wasn't completely wasted, since they shared their first kiss – accidental, but it _was_ a kiss.

Then Victoria came with that strange, apocalyptic idea of a yaoi photo shoot – Ikki convinced him to agree.

That dawn Miguel called Ikki's number, and discovered that the blonde had dreamt of him.

The photo shoot was initiated. Miguel was annoyed at the beginning, but then he did as the girls told him just to annoy the blonde.

When they were on that girl Mimi's kitchen, Miguel had bitten on Ikki's neck and kissed him for the second and third times.

Oh yeah, Ikki kissed him then – a real kiss, with tongues and all.

The blonde started to act strange and almost drowned, hadn't Miguel saved him.

Miguel, then, had a small talk with the blonde and finally showed him something that wasn't related to lust or anger, taking care of him until he fell asleep.

He left a letter with the blonde and soon the other called him – for a date, let's call it that.

On their so-called date, Miguel had acted rude and arrogant with him, what made Ikki hate him, if only for a short time.

Soon after, the girl called Mari appeared at their school and sent Miguel into a trip to Jealousy Land.

They had to do a homework on anatomy, so Miguel took the chance to molest Ikki only a little, and he even had the chance to annoy Mari.

That same day, he was hit by his father that somehow knew of the blonde, and well, Ikki noticed, showing how much he cared.

They then had a second date, in which Miguel explained a few things about his family – only what Ikki needed to know at the time.

Ikki suggested them to watch a movie, and Miguel molested him _again_, not succeeding to reach the real thing _again_.

Pein appeared and Miguel got jealous again when he suspected of the smiles the teacher threw at Ikki.

He then discovered that Ikki would go out and that it was with _Jin._ He followed them, and well, this was the result.

Miguel lifted his head from the desk and looked down at his now messy stuff. Everything he did until now was based on instincts; he never really thought before acting, even if this was an extremely important subject. Ikki wasn't someone superficial – it wasn't as easy to get through him as it was with the other people he'd gone out with. The blonde wasn't moved by cheesy hits, or by cliché seduction. If Miguel wanted anything with him, he'd have to be sincere and tell Ikki straight what he wanted.

He stood up, ignoring the teacher's quick looks, and walked near Ikki, sitting on the empty desk beside him. "We need to talk." The blonde turned his gaze to the 'Uchiha', eyeing him incuriously as the raven spoke in a low voice that only both could hear. "About?"

"About _us_."

"There's no 'us', Miguel. If you still haven't noticed, we aren't meant to be – we never were."

"Only because _you_ wanted it like this."

"You mean, because I didn't let you have your way with me?"

"I'm not that futile. You know about my feelings."

"I don't think there's any feelings involved."

"I love you." Ikki was quiet for a short moment before looking down at his desk, uniting all his strength so that he didn't hit Miguel here and then. "You don't."

"How can you say that? Look at me, Ikki." The blonde remained focused on his desk – the emotional pressure was really getting to him. "You followed me."

"I was jealous, and worried. You…" Miguel sighed softly before staying up, whispering briefly. "I'll talk to you later." Ikki bit down his lip as he heard the other's footsteps fading away. He knew he shouldn't run away, but the hurricane messing up his mind told him otherwise.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was meant to be longer, but I had to cut it in half or it'd take more time to update… oof! This sure was hard work. I've been having a hard time on school and the writer's block didn't help me much. Anyway, two more chapters to go, as long as I plotted. There's a light twist in the next chapter and tension too, so beware (_and_, it should come out soon), but the fluff can save us all! Please review. I'll continue writing this story even if you don't, but I won't feel as inspired so… please review, even on the previews chapters (I know you guys have been repeatedly reading chapter three, so for God's sake, review!), okay?

'Till next chapter, bye!


End file.
